High School Love Story
by JeoLu-LEXA
Summary: Kisah 6 namja keren dari Seoul International High School, tentang kisah cinta mereka... EXO - GS - AU
1. Just a Kiss 1

**Title : Just a Kiss ( HunHan Ver)**

**Cast : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan and other cast you'll find by yourself ;)**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, GS, AU, OOC (Jauh banget dari cast aslinya...)**

**Summary : Karena sebuah ciuman, Sehun jatuh cinta dengan **_**yeoja **_**sekelasnya yang **

**tak pernah ia kenal sebelumnya, Luhan.**

Annyeong, saya kembali dengan GS fanfic! Yah, fanfic straigh saya gak laku . Ya udah deh, gak papa..

Happy reading, don't like don't read, no bash, no plagiat, and review please...

~Just a Kiss~

Siang itu, Sehun berada di atap sekolah. Ya, apalagi kalau bukan membolos! Padahal saat ini adalah pelajaran favoritnya, yaitu _dance_. Tiba – tiba, seseorang muncul dan mengagetkan Sehun.  
"_Yaa_, Oh Sehun! Sekarang ini kelas _dance_! Kelompok kita akan mendapat hukuman kalau kau tidak kembali!", teriak Kai pada Sehun. Sontak saja Sehun kaget, dan melompat dari kursi yang ia duduki saat ini.

Ketika Sehun dan Kai kembali ke kelas, semua mata nampak tertuju pada Sehun. Sehun yang biasanya rajin masuk ke kelas menari, hari ini adalah pengecualiaanya. Sehun lalu meminta maaf pada Yuri _seonsaengnim._

"_Jeosonghamnida seonsaengnim. _Saya lupa kalau sekarang kelas menari.", ujar Sehun lalu membungkukkan badannya.

"Baiklah, aku maafkan. Sekarang kelompok Kai, silahkan mempersiapkan diri.", ujar Yuri _seonsaengnim_. Kelompoknya Kai lalu mempersiapkan diri. Tugas dari Yuri _seonsaengnim _yaitu membuat sebuah tarian untuk 6 orang. Anggota kelompok Kai yaitu Sehun, Suho, Chanyeol, dan dua _yeoja _yaitu Baekhyun dan Lay.

Sehun sekarang berada di kelasnya. Jam istirahat, ia pasti akan menghabiskan waktunya di kantin bersama sahabat – sahabatnya, yang juga satu kelompok menarinya tadi. Bel lalu berbunyi. Sekarang adalah waktunya pelajaran Biologi. Miss Han lalu masuk ke kelas 3.1, kelasnya Sehun.  
"Baiklah, hari ini saya akan membentuk kelompok belajar yang anggotanya 2 orang. Dan sudah saya acak nama kalian.", ujar Miss Han. Semua murid kelas 3.1 nampak berbisik – bisik, menebak siapa anggota kelompok mereka.

"Baiklah, tenang semuanya. Akan saya bacakan kelompok kalian. Dan tugas pertama kalian adalah membuat rangkuman tentang materi Pewarisan Sifat. Baiklah, kelompok pertama, Oh Sehun dan Xi Luhan."

Sehun pov's

"Baiklah, kelompok pertama, Oh Sehun dan Xi Luhan.", ujar Miss Han. Luhan? Kok aku tidak tahu ya, di kelas ini ada yang namanya Luhan. Aku tanya pada Kai saja.

"Kai, kau tahu mana yang namanya Luhan di kelas kita?", tanyaku.

"Ya ampun! Kalian di kelas yang sama selama 3 tahun, masa kau tidak tahu? _Yeoja _keturunan China, yang selalu mendapat peringkat 1 paralel itu! Ya ampun, kau kudet sekali!", jawab Kai meledekku. Maksudnya kudet? Ayolah, Kai! Aku kan tidak suka berbaur dengan urusan akademik. Aku saja tidak mengenal anak – anak yang masuk peringkat terbaik di kelasku, apalagi peringkat paralel! Tapi menurutku aku juga keterlaluan. Masa teman sekelasku sendiri aku tidak hafal? Ya, tapi kenyataannya memang begitu. Aku hanya mengenal teman sekelasku yang ikut kelas menari saja.

"Kau itu, dasar! Yang kau kenali kan hanya anak kelas menari, selain itu kau tidak mau mengenal!", celetuk Kai yang mengagetkanku.

"Iya iya, aku tahu kok!", jawabku lalu beralih mencari mana _yeoja _yang bernama Luhan itu.

"_Yes_, aku sekelompok dengan Kyungsoo!", sorak Kai tiba – tiba. Tapi jangan bayangkan kalau sorakan Kai itu tadi keras. Hanya aku, dia dan Tuhan saja yang mendengar(?).

"Kau ini apa – apaan sih? Mengagetkan orang saja.", keluhku. Aku lalu kembali ke aktivitas semulaku, mencari yang namanya Luhan.

"Dia duduk di sebelah kanan Kyungsoo, rambutnya berwarna coklat sebahu.", ujar Kai tiba – tiba. Ia seperti bisa membaca pikiranku.

"Iya, aku tahu kau mencari Luhan. Dari ekspresi dan gelagatmu yang sangat jelas, aku seperti bisa membaca isi otakmu, Sehun _ppabo_!", ejek Kai. Dasar! Predikatmu di aku makin banyak, mulai Si Tukang Mengagetkan Orang, Si Tukang Tidur, Si Cerdik IT, sekarang tambah lagi, Tukang Mengejek! Oh ya, kenapa malah memikirkan Kai, aku kan mencari Luhan. Oh itu dia. Tapi tunggu dulu! Sewaktu di kelas 1 dan 2 aku pernah melihatnya, tapi tampilannya tak seperti itu! Dulu seingatku ia memakai kaca mata tebal. Dimana kaca matanya itu? Lalu seingatku rambutnya berwarna blonde agak pink, tapi kok sekarang coklat? Aku ingat peraturan sekolah nomor 43 : Dilarang mengecat rambut. Kalau kau masuk sekolahku dengan rambut berwarna hijau, kau dilarang untuk menggantinya! Lalu dulu rambutnya juga panjang!

"Kai,seingatku yang namanya Luhan itu dulu memakai kaca mata tebal, lalu rambutnya juga dulu seingatku warnanya blonde agak pink.", bisikku pada Kai. Lalu kulihat Kai sedang menepuk jidatnya. Memang pertanyaanku salah, ya?

"Oh Sehun yang ganteng sedunia, kau ini benar – benar bodoh atau pura – pura bodoh sih? Itukan Hye Ra? Song Hye Ra, yang pindah sekolah sewaktu kenaikan kelas kemarin!", teriak Kai. Untung saja Miss Han sudah meninggalkan kelas, tanpa kusadari. Ya, semua mata menuju ke arah kami berdua.

"Yak, Kim Jongin, jangan teriak – teriak!", ujar Kyungsoo memarahi Kai. Kai langsung saja bungkam. Kalau sudah berurusan dengan Kyungsoo, Kai sudah menciut. Memang, Kyungsoo ini _yeoja _yang sedikit galak, menurutku. Ia tegas, ketus dan suka menyelesaikan segalanya dengan cepat. Tapi Kai masih saja menyukainya! Eh, tadi dia bilang apa? Aku ganteng? Cih, makan apa ia tadi pagi mengataiku ganteng? Tapi ya udahlah, nggak apa – kenyataan kalau aku ganteng. Hahaha, aku narsis sekali.

Sehun pov's end

Sepulang sekolah, Sehun menghampiri Luhan yang akan pergi ke perpustakaan bersama Kyungsoo dan Kai yang akan mengerjakan tugas.

"Umm, kau benar Xi Luhan?", tanya Sehun gugup.

"_Ne_, oh iya Sehun aku hampir saja lupa tadi tidak menyapamu terlebih dahulu setelah pelajaran Miss Han selesai. Kyungsoo langsung saja menarikku ke kamar mandi sampai aku lupa.", jawab Luhan lalu tersenyum.

"_Gwenchana_, memang sebelumnya kita tidak saling mengenal.", jawab Sehun.

"Karena yang kau urusi hanya anak kelas tari dan olahraga!", ujar Kai tiba – tiba.

"Sudahlah, bisakah kalian berhenti bertengkar? Sejak di kelas tadi kalian sudah bertengkar. Lebih baik kita duluan saja, aku keburu ke bimbel.", ujar Kyungsoo lalu menarik tangan Kai. Kai yang ditarik tangannya oleh Kyungsoo hanya bisa tersenyum dan komat – kamit tidak jelas(?).

"Umm, kita kerjakan dimana?", tanya Sehun kemudian.

"Di apartemenku saja. Hanya 10 meter kok, dari sekolah.", jawab Luhan. Sehun lalu menyetujuinya.

"Biar aku mengambil motorku dulu.", ujar Sehun.

"Kalau begitu aku duluan, aku akan jalan kaki.", ujar Luhan.

"Heh? Aduh jangan! Nanti dilihat orang kan aneh.", respon Sehun.

"_Gwenchana_, nanti ketika kau sampai di gedung apartemenku, aku juga sudah sampai kok.", jawab Luhan.

"Aduh, jangan. Aku masih gak enak. Mendingan kamu ikut aku aja naik motor.", ujar Sehun. Akhirnya Luhan mengalah dan memilih naik motor dengan Sehun.

"Aku punya 2 helm, tapi ya modelnya ya seperti ini. Ini punya _eomma_-ku.", ujar Sehun menyerahkan sebuah helm pada Luhan.

"_Gwenchana_.", jawab Luhan lalu tersenyum. Luhan lalu memakainya dan segera naik ke _Ninja _milik Sehun.

Mereka berdua sekarang berada di apartemen Luhan. Kurang dari 10 menit, mereka sudah sampai. Kamar Luhan juga tidak berada di lantai atas. Apartemennya berada di lantai 10.

"Ini minumannya. Kau pasti haus sedari tadi mengerjakan ini.", ujar Luhan meletakkan dua buah gelas berisi _syrup _jeruk dengan es. Heumm, pasti segar..!

"Bagaimana kalau tugasnya dibagi saja? Aku akan mengerjakan bagian DNA, RNA, Sintesis Protein dan Kode Genetik. Lalu kau kerjakan bagian Kromosom, Gen, Alel dan Alel Ganda.", usul Luhan.

"Boleh juga. Hei, kenapa tidak Kode Genetik kita kerjakan sama – sama? Masa aku mengerjakan tiga kau empat? Itu akan membuatmu keberatan.", ujar Sehun.

"Oh, ayolah Sehun! Aku sudah terbiasa melakukan rangkum – merangkum. Bahkan aku mampu melakukannya sendiri, Sehun.", jawab Luhan sedikit menahan tawa.

"_Oh ya, dia kan peringkat 1 paralel! Oh Sehun ppabo"_, pikir Sehun.

"Tapi ini kan kerja kelompok.", protes Sehun.

"Baiklah terserah kau saja.", jawab Luhan mengalah. Entahlah, Sehun sekarang tiba – tiba tersenyum. Mereka berdua lalu mulai mengerjakan.

Sekitar jam 7 malam, mereka selesai mengerjakan. Sehun lalu segera mengeprint hasil pekerjaan mereka selama 4 jam itu.

"Hah, lelahnya. Hei, Luhan. Apa kau tidak lelah belajat terus?", tanya Sehun. Luhan yang asik dengan buku biologinya itupun menoleh. Astaga, suara Sehun yang sudah sekeras itu saja bisa membuat orang kaget, tapi Luhan hanya menoleh dengan santai. Hebat!

"Tidak, karena aku meras bahwa belajar itu merupakan tanggung jawabku sebagai seorang pelajar. Juga, sekarang kan kita sudah di tingkat 3, jadi harus lebih giat belajar, bukannya terus menambah kegiatan ekstrakurikuler.", ujar Luhan sambil sedikit melirik Sehun. Yah, maksudnya juga menyindir Sehun (dan saya juga tersindir).

"Ya ya, aku tahu. Kalau begitu, boleh aku meminta bantuanmu?", tanya Sehun. Luhan hanya mengangguk sambil terus fokus pada buku biologinya.

"Kau tidak les hari apa?", tanya Sehun.

"Minggu, Rabu dan Sabtu. Memangnya kenapa?", tanya Luhan lalu meletakkan buku biologinya di meja. Ia mulai tertarik dengan pembicaraan Sehun.

"Aku ingin kau mengajariku belajar. Kau tau kan, nilaiku itu pas – pasan? Dibanding dengan Kai,nilai Kai lebih baik dari pada aku.", ujar Sehun.

"Umm, baiklah. Kapan kita mulai?", tanya Luhan.

"Karena besok hari Sabtu, kita mulai besok saja, jam 4.", jawab Sehun lalu tersenyum.

"Jam 4?!Kan kita pulang dari sekolah jam 4. Kau tidak latihan basket dahulu?", tanya Luhan. Ya, ia juga tahu kalau Sehun itu sangat menyukai basket. Buktinya, berkali – kali Sehun mengikuti lomba, bahkan ia rela latihan malam – malam sendirian. Lho, bagaimana Luhan tahu? Luhan memang seperti mengamati Sehun selama ini. Dari kejauhan. Bukan berarti Luhan menyukai Sehun, hanya saja saat ia ada kegiatan di sekolah, pasti Sehun juga ada di sekolah. Sewaktu Sehun main basket malam – malam itu, Luhan baru saja pulang setelah mengikuti kelas tambahan untuk persiapan olimpiade. Kalau tidak salah, waktu itu jam 10 malam, dan Sehun belum pulang!

"Dari mana kau tahu aku berlatih basket?", tanya Sehun heran.

"Oh ayolah, aku tidak kudet. Walaupun kau tak mengenalku, aku mengenalmu. Aku mengenal seluruh anak di kelas, bahkan aku tahu dan hafal kegiatan – kegiatan masing – masing.", jawab Luhan santai.

"Aku, sebenarnya berhenti main basket. Orang tuaku yang menyuruhku.", ujar Sehun.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Oh ya printnya sudah selesai.", ujar Luhan lalu mendekat ke meja tempat Sehun mengeprint tugas mereka. Sehun juga masih duduk di kursi dekat meja itu.

"Orang tuamu dimana?", tanya Sehun.

"Di China,mengurusi perusahaanya.", jawab Luhan.

"Kau anaknya pengusaha?", tanya Sehun kaget.

"Iya. Tapi itu membuatku tidak nyaman. Aku tidak mau diistimewakan.", jawab Luhan.

"Kalau begitu sekarang kita berteman, ya?", tawar Sehun.

"Hei, kau dari dulu itu temanku.", jawab Luhan.

"Tapi sekarang menjadi, umm..teman yang lebih dekat lagi. Kita bahkan sudah bercerita tentang keadaan masing – masing. Jadi?', tawar Sehun lalu memberikan tangannya pada Luhan untuk bersalaman.

"Baiklah, tuan Oh. Aku mau.", jawab Luhan lalu menjabat tangan Sehun. Yah cukup lamamereka bersalaman. Tapi ada yang mereka pikirkan di benak mereka.

"_Kalau diamati lagi, ternyata Luhan itu cantik."_

"_Aduh, kenapa Sehun menatapku seperti itu, hah?"_

"_Luhan, kenapa ekspresimu sedikit berubah?"_

"_Kenapa sekarang Sehun berubah menjadi tampan?"_

Mereka lalu melepas jabat tangan itu, dan tersenyum.

"Umm, Luhan – _ah_, aku boleh ke kamar mandi?', tanya Sehun.

"Tentu. Di dapur, sebelah kanan kulkas agak ke kanan.", jawab Luhan.

"Buatkan aku minum lagi ya..", ujar Sehun lalu segera menuju ke kamar mandi. Luhan lalu segera menuju ke dapur untuk membuatkan Sehun minum. Saat Luhan mengambil air dingin di kulkas, airnya tumpah. Luhan lalu meletakkan tempat airnya dan mengambil serbet yang ada di lemari atas. Dan kebetulan, Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi. Sehun lalu berjalan menghampiri Luhan. Naas, ia terpeleset tumpahan air di depan kulkas. Tepat saat Luhan berbalik dari ia mengambil serbet tadi. Sehun yang terpeleset jatuh menimpa Luhan. Mereka berdua yang kaget, hanya memejamkam mata dan jatuh terguling ke lantai. Mereka berdua merasakan ada sesuatu yang menempel di bibir mereka. Ketika mereka membuka mata, mereka masih diam, dan mencerna semua yang terjadi. Setelah mereka _loading_, mereka lalu bangun dan sedikit bergeser menjauh. Luhan lalu duduk dn menenggelamkan wajahnya di kedua lututnya yang ia tekuk. Sehun hanya merutuki dirinya yang sangat ceroboh.

"Err, _m – mi – miahe, _L – Lu – Luhan - _ah_. A – ak – aku t – tidak s – sengaja. Aku t – terpelset t – tadi, umm k – kau tahu kan?", maaf Sehun sambil tergugup. Bagaimana tidak gugup, di hari pertama mereka bertemu dan berteman, sebuah insiden mengejutkan terjadi.

"_N – ne_. Aku tahu.", jawab Luhan masih dalam posisinya tadi. Entahlah, Sehun tidak mengerti kenapa tiba – tiba ia merasakan sebuah sengatan aneh pada dirinya. Dan rasanya, ia ingin sekali mencium Luhan lagi.

"_Yakk, Oh Sehun! Jangan lakukan itu_.", kata hati Sehun. Tapi otaknya memerintahkan hal sebaliknya. Sehun lalu mendekati Luhan. Dan tepat saat Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya, Sehun menciumnya lagi. Sadar apa yang dilakukannya, Sehun lalu segera melepas ciumannya dan menundukkan kepalanya, sedikit bergeser menjauh dari Luhan juga.

"_Mianhe_, Luhan – _ah_. A – aku tidak tahu apa y - yang tejadi padaku. Tiba – tiba saja, a – aku i – ingin menciummu lagi.", jawab Sehun jujur. Yakk, kau terlalu jujur Tuan Oh!

"Ternyata apa yang dikatakan _appa_-ku benar.", ujar Luhan tiba – tiba.

"Maksudmu?", tanya Sehun menoleh ke arah Luhan.

"_Appa_-ku pernah bilang kalau ada _namja _yang sekali menciumku, ia akan merasa ingin terus menciumku. Makanya, aku tidak punya pacar. Ya, walaupun ini insiden tapi kan ya..", ujar Luhan sengaja ia gantung.

"Aku yang salah. Aku tadi ceroboh.", ujar Sehun.

"Tidak tidak, aku yang salah. Aku yang menumpahkan airnya.", respon Luhan. Mereka masih duduk di lantai dapur. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam.

"Ini sudah malam, sebaiknya aku pulang.",ujar Sehun lalu berdiri. Luhan lalu ikut berdiri dan menahan lengan Sehun.

"Umm, aku, a – aku…", ujar Luhan terbata. Tanpa ia sadari, ia malah mencium Sehun. Sehun juga kaget.

"Ada apa denganku?", teriak Luhan tiba – tiba. Sehun yang juga kaget hanya bisa diam. Mereka berdua sama – sama terkena sihir mereka sendiri. Sehun lalu segera membereskan barang – barangnya. Ia lalu berpamitan pada Luhan.

"Tidur yang nyenyak ya, Luhan – _ah_. Jangan pikirkan, umm yang tadi.", ujar Sehun tersenyum. Luhan lalu tersenyum.

"_Ne_, hati –hati.", jawab Luhan. Sehun lalu segera masuk ke lift. Luhan lalu menutup pintu dan menguncinya. Ia lalu segera masuk ke kamarnya.

"Bagaimana ini?',resah Luhan. Apa yang dikatakan oleh _appa_-nya benar – benar terjadi.

To Be Continued

Hei, masih setia baca sampai bawah? Wkwkwk, selamat buat anda yang berhasil kuat membaca sampai bawah, karena fanfic aku ini bahasanya pakai bahasa alien, susah dimengerti. Ya udah deh, aku cuma mau ngucapin terimakasih udah mau baca, apalagi yang ngereview. Oke, see you next chap….


	2. Just a Kiss 2

**Title : **

**Just a Kiss ( HunHan Ver)**

**Cast : **

**Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan and other cast you'll find by yourself ;)**

**Rate : **

**T**

**Genre : **

**Romance, GS, AU**

**Summary : **

**Karena sebuah ciuman, Sehun jatuh cinta dengan **_**yeoja **_**sekelasnya yang tak pernah ia kenal sebelumnya, Luhan.**

Happy reading, don't like don't read, no bash, no plagiat, and review please...

~Just a Kiss (Chapter 2)~

Pagi itu, baik Luhan maupun Sehun nampak diam di bangku mereka masing – masing. Kelihatannya mereka memperhatikan penjelasan Mrs. Jung, padahal pikiran mereka sudah kemana – mana. Mereka masih galau memikirkan insiden kemarin. Eh?

Kyungsoo yang melihat Luhan yang galau, heran. Luhan tak seperti itu biasanya. Hal yang sama dialami Kai. Ia belum pernah melihat Sehun segalau itu.

.

.

.

Kai dan Kyungsoo mengajak Sehun dan Luhan untuk makan di kantin. Mereka berempat duduk berhadapan dengan posisi Kyungsoo dan Luhan berhadapan dengan Sehun dan Kai.

"Sebenarnya kalian berdua ini kenapa? Kok tiba – tiba aneh.", ujar Kai. Sehun lalu memberikan tatapan 'apa-aku-boleh-memberitahu-mereka' pada Luhan. Luhan hanya menganggukkan kepala.

"Umm, sebenarnya, kemarin ada sebuah insiden antara kami berdua.", ujar Sehun. Kai dan Kyungsoo tentu kaget.

"Insiden, insiden apa? Apa itu...", tebak Kai yang diputus oleh Luhan.

"Bukan! Tidak sampai sejauh itu!", jawab Luhan lalu memukul Kai dengan novel tebalnya.

"Insiden apa?", tanya Kyungsoo.

"Kami tak sengaja berciuman.", jawab Luhan. Kai dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa memasang ekspresi O_O. Bahkan mata Kyungsoo seperti akan keluar dari kelopaknya.

"Kalian ini, baru bertemu kemarin, tapi sudah membuat insiden.", ujar Kyungsoo. Sehun yang sedari tadi menunduk lalu mendongak ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Namanya juga insiden, kan tidak sengaja...", protes Luhan. Lalu direspon anggukan oleh Sehun.

"Ya ya, aku tahu. Tapi bagaimana bisa terjadi?", tanya Kyungsoo. Kai masih diam karena memegangi kepalanya yang sakit dipukul Luhan tadi.

"Aku tak sengaja menumpahkan air di depan kulkas. Lalu Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi. Kebetulan, aku berjalan ke arah depan kulkas untuk mengelap tumpahannya. Sehun lewat dan terpeleset. Lalu, ya kau tahu kan...", jelas Luhan.

"Seandainya itu aku...", gumam Kai yang masih bisa didengar Sehun.

"Kau ingin mencium Kyungsoo? Sabar, bro.", bisik Sehun sambil menepuk – nepuk pundak Kai.

"Tapi kalian berdua tidak sedang jatuh cinta, kan?", tanya Kyungsoo tiba – tiba yang membuat Luhan menyemburkan jus jeruknya dan Sehun tersedak burgernya.

"_Ani_!", jawab Sehun dan Luhan kompak.

"Kalau aku kira – kira, 3 minggu sampai 1 atau 2 bulan lagi, kalian pasti pacaran.", celetuk Kai tiba – tiba.

"Kau tadi salah makan ya, Kai?"~ Sehun.

"Kau bicara apa sih?"~ Luhan.

"Memang sejak kapan kau bisa menebak – nebak?"~ Kyungsoo.

"_Yaa_!", teriak Kai menggema di seluruh kantin sampai – sampai semua yang ada di kantin menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"_Yaa_, kecilkan suaramu, Kai!", ujar Kyungsoo memarahi Kai.

"Habisnya kalian meledekku. Mentang – mentang aku ini ceroboh dan agak lemot.", protes Kai.

"Ya ya, maaf. Gitu aja marah.", ujar Sehun. Luhan hanya meletakkan kepalanya di meja karena frustasi. Kai dan Kyungsoo bukan malah membantu memecahkan masalahnya dengan Sehun, eh mereka malah bertengkar.

.

.

.

"Mau ku antar pulang?", tawar Sehun pada Luhan.

"Tidak us...hei katanya kau mau aku mengajarimu. Kau maunya dimana?", tanya Luhan balik.

"Oh iya, umm kau mau ke _Line Cafe_?", tanya Sehun.

"Baiklah, ayo kalau begitu.", jawab Luhan.

"Ayo cepat naik..", ujar Sehun pada Luhan untuk segera naik ke motornya.

"Aku jalan kaki saja.", jawab Luhan lalu berjalan meninggalkan Sehun.

"Kan _Line Cafe _itu jauh, 20 meter dari sekolah.", teriak Sehun pada Luhan. Karena Luhan tak menoleh, ia segera menyusul Luhan. Ketika sampai di sebelah Luhan, Sehun langsung menarik Luhan.

"Apa – apaan kau ini?!", bentak Luhan.

"Cepat naik atau kau ku seret!", balas Sehun. Akhirnya Luhan mengalah untuk naik ke motor Sehun. Ya, Luhan hanya bisa mengalah kalau berurusan dengan Sehun perihal kendaraan. Walaupun Luhan ngotot ingin jalan kaki, Sehun dengan cara apapun pasti akan berhasil membuat Luhan mengalah. Luhan benar – benar akan jatuh ke tangan Oh Sehun!

Mereka berdua sekarang berada di _Line Cafe_. Sehun meminta Luhan untuk mengajarinya Bahasa Inggris. Pelajaran paling menakutkan setelah Matematika dan Fisika. Yah, itu bagi mereka yang menganggapnya sulit!

"_It's just a simple story, _Oh Sehun!", keluh Luhan.

"_Once upon a time, there live a beautiful girl named Snow White_...", Luhan membaca cerita di buku Sehun. Ya ampun, ini kelewat mudah, membaca _Narative Text _berupa dongeng. Ini pelajaran kelas 3 SMP!

.

.

.

Sudah 2 bulan ini Luhan membantu Sehun belajar. Dan apa yang dikatakan Kai benar – benar terjadi. 2 hari yang lalu, Sehun menyatakan perasaannya pada Luhan. Luhan pun untuk pertama kalinya menangis di depan umum. Ternyata selama ini Luhan belum pernah menangis di depan orang banyak, bahkan Kyungsoo sekalipun.

Sekarang mereka berdua berada di apartemen Luhan. Sehun ingin mengenalkan Luhan pada orang tuanya. Ketika pertama kali melihat nilai Bahasa Inggris Sehun yang mencapai nilai 90 untuk pertama kalinya, _appa _Sehun bilang dia ingin memeluk dan mencium orang yang sudah berjasa membantu meningkatkan nilai anaknya. Tentu saja Sehun langsung sewot. Luhan kan _yeojacingu_ –nya.

"Sudah selesai?", tanya Sehun ketika Luhan keluar dari kamarnya.

"Ayo cepat, setelah ini kau makan malam di rumah orang tuaku.", jawab Luhan enteng. Mereka berdua lalu segera berangkat ke rumah Sehun.

.

.

.

"Oh, jadi ini orang yang mengajarimu selama ini? Pantas saja ketika _appa _bilang akan memeluk dan mencium orang yang berjasa membantu meningkatkan nilaimu, kau sewot.", ujar _appa _Sehun.

"Tentu saja, Luhan kan _yeojachingu – _ku, masa _appa _mau menciumnya!", respon Sehun. Luhan hanya terkikik mendengar pertengkaran kecil antara ayah dan anak di depannya.

"Kau manis juga, siapa namamu?", tanya _eomma _Sehun.

"Xi Luhan _imnida_...", jawab Luhan memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Oh, kau putrinya Tuan Xi dari Beijing, kan?", tanya _eomma _Sehun kaget.

"Tuan Xi? Oh iya, yang baru saja kita temui itu, _eoh_?", tanya _appa _Sehun balik.

"_Ye_, oh anda yang bertemu dengan _appa _saya kemarin?", tanya Luhan balik. Kenapa semua jadi bertanya balik?

"Iya, oh kau ternyata masih ingat...", jawab _appa _Sehun.

"_Appa _dan _eomma _mengenal orang tua Luhan?", tanya Sehun.

"Ya, dan sebenarnya kami ingin menjodohkan kalian berdua, eh kalian sudah pacaran ternyata..", jawab _eomma _Sehun. Sehun yang kaget lalu menatap ke arah Luhan, sedangkan Luhan yang ditatap oleh Sehun memalingkan wajahnya melihat ke arah lain. Orang tua Sehun lalu tertawa.

.

.

.

"Kau putranya Tuan Oh?Kenapa kebetulan sekali ya? Kami padahal mau menjodohkan kalian berdua...", ujar _eomma _Luhan kaget. Ya, suasananya sama seperti di rumah Sehun tadi, penuh keterkejutan.

"Ternyata, apa yang Kai katakan benar – benar terjadi. Walaupun kita tidak pacaran, mau tak mau kita akan terikat.", ujar Luhan. Sehun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Mereka lalu makan malam berempat sambil membicarakan tentang pertemuan Sehun dan Luhan.

"Kalian satu sekolah, bahkan satu kelas selama hampir 3 tahun belum pernah saling mengenal? Jadi kalian berkenalan baru kira – kira dua tiga bulan yang lalu?", tanya _appa _Luhan terkejut.

"Tapi tetap saja, walaupun masih seperti itu, kalian pasti akan saling mengenal melalui perjodohan itu. Kalau begitu, kami tak perlu susah – susah membujuk kalian berdua...", ujar _eomma _Luhan.

.

.

.

Sehun dan Luhan berada di _Line Cafe_, saksi bisu kisah cinta mereka berdua, di sofa warna biru pojokan.

"Ternyata, hidupku rumit sekali...", keluh Luhan.

"Rumit ? Menurutku tidak...", respon Sehun.

"Tuan Oh, tentu saja karena kau tak merasa jadi aku.", ujar Luhan pada Sehun.

"Kau tidak senang berjodoh denganku?", tanya Sehun.

"Tentu saja tidak, aku hanya bingung. Kisah cinta kita penuh dengan insiden.", jawab Luhan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita menikah saja?", tanya Sehun pada _yeoja _di sebelahnya itu.

"Hei, kita ini masih SMA, kau sudah mengajakku menikah, Tuan Oh _ppabo_. Jangan mentang – mentang kita dijodohkan.", protes Luhan. Sehun lalu mencubit kedua pipi Luhan.

"Kau manis sekali, aku ingin memakanmu.", canda Sehun. Luhan lalu segera memukul lengan Sehun.

"Sakit, _chagi_!", teriak Sehun. Untung saja di cafe itu hanya ada mereka berdua. Entahlah, sepertinya cafe ini hanya punya 2 pelanggan.

"Jangan suka menggodaku! Aku tidak suka.", ujar Luhan. Ia lalu tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum?", tanya Sehun. Bukannya menjawab, Luhan malah tertawa semakin terbahak – bahak.

"_Yaa_, Tuan Oh! Ada hitam – hitam di hidungmu. Hahaha..", ujar Luhan semakin tertawa terbahak – bahak. Sehun lalu meraba hidungnya dan menemukan pasta coklat yang tadi menempel di hidungnya akibat ulah Chanyeol yang melemparinya dengan roti tawar isi pasta coklat .

"Park Chanyeol sialan!", geram Sehun. Luhan lalu menghentikan tawanya melihat wajah Sehun yang serius.

"Ah, _mianhe_ aku mentertawakanmu.", sesal Luhan.

"Tak apa, kau tidak salah. Untung saja tadi kau mentertawakanku, kalau tidak ketika nanti kita pulang malah orang – orang di jalan yang mentertawakanku.", ujar Sehun lalu mencium punggung tangan Luhan yang entah mulai kapan ia genggam.

"Hanya sebuah ciuman, aku langsung jatuh dalam pesonamu, Xi Luhan.", ujar Sehun kemudian.

"Aku juga. _Just a Kiss, an incident kiss._", ujar Luhan.

"_Yaa_, Xi Luhan! Jangan berbicara dengan Bahasa Inggris, aku tak mengerti.", keluh Sehun.

"Ya ampun Tuan Oh. Kau ini sudah kelas 3 SMA tapi Bahasa Inggrismu masih buruk.", keluh Luhan.

"Bahasa Inggris itu sulit, Nyonya Oh!", protes Sehun pada Luhan.

"Apa tadi kau bilang?! Nyonya Oh?!", kapan aku menikah denganmu?", tanya Luhan geram.

"Nanti. Kau kan nantinya akan menikah denganku.", jawab Sehun.

"_Ppabo_, kau harus bisa bekerja di kantor ayahku dulu. Kalau kau tidak bisa, ayahku tidak akan mau aku menikah denganmu!", ancam Luhan.

"Ah,iya iya. Demi kau apapun kulakukan.", jawab Sehun.

"Eh, kok demi aku? Kau mau menyekutukan Tuhan, Tuan Oh?", tanya Luhan. Hah, berdebat dengan _yeoja _seperti Luhan itu tidak akan ada habisnya. Apalagi kalau mereka sudah menikah, dan pasti anak mereka nanti akan...eh, kok jadi membicarakan anak mereka? -_-

"Terserah kau saja, Xi Luhan. Ayo kerumahmu! Aku ingin bertemu ayahmu.", ujar Sehun lalu menarik tangan Luhan. Mereka lalu menuju ke rumah Luhan, mengendarai _Lamborghini _baru milik Sehun. Hadiah dari _appa_-nya seminggu yang lalu, karena Sehun berhasil melewati ujian tengah semester 2 dengan nilai yang sangat baik. Berterima kasihlah pada Luhan karena ialah yang membantu menaikkan nilai Sehun.

.

.

.

Mereka berdua sampai di rumah Luhan. Bukan apartemennya, ya...!

Mereka berdua lalu masuk dan disambut oleh 2 _maid _rumah Luhan.

"Ah, kalian berdua datang.", ujar _appa _Luhan yang turun dari lantai 2.

"Kalian sudah makan ?", tanya _eomma_ Luhan.

"Sudah, kami baru saja dari cafe.", jawab Luhan. Sehun dan Luhan lalau duduk di sofa.

"Sehun – _ah_, apa kau akan meneruskan kuliah setelah lulus SMA?", tanya _appa _Luhan.

"_Ye_, mungkin akan mengambil jurusan bisnis.", jawab Sehun.

"Hah, Luhan inginnya ke musik, jadi _appa _percayakan perusahaan ini nantinya padamu.", ujar _appa _Luhan.

"Hhh! _Appa _selalu memuji – muji Sehun terus. Tuh, Sehun udah nyangkut di atap, saking senengnya dia dipuji _appa _terus, sampai melayang.", celetuk Luhan. Sehun hanya memberikan tatapan 'kau-ini-kenapa-sebenarnya' pada Luhan.

"Apa?", Luhan yang ditatap seperti itu oleh Sehun, bingung. Sehun hanya membenamkan kepalanya ke bantal sofa yang ia pegang tadi. Hhh, kapan ia berhenti bertengkar dengan Luhan!

"Hahaha, sudah – sudah, kalau kalian bertengkar terus, akan buruk untuk anak – anak kalian nanti.", ujar _appa _Luhan.

"_Appa_, kenapa_ appa _ikut – ikutan Sehun, sih?", keluh Luhan pada _appa_ – nya itu.

"Ya sudah, kalian bertunangan saja dulu.", ujar _appa _Luhan lalu pergi meninggalkan Luhan dan Sehun.

"Bertunangan ? Apa tidak terlalu cepat?", tanya Luhan.

"Tidak. Kalau kalian bertunangan, kalian akan terikat. Jadi tak usah khawatir.", jawab _eomma _Luhan yang tiba – tiba muncul(?) dengan membawa dua gelas jus jeruk.

"Terserah kalian saja.", jawab Luhan lalu berdiri. Tepat ketika Luhan akan pergi dari situ, Sehun menariknya sehingga mereka berdua terlibat insiden yang membuat mereka berdua jatuh dalam pesona masing - masing. Ciuman!

"Yakk, Oh Sehun apa yang kau...mmmppphh!", seru Luhan namun harus diinterupsi oleh ciuman Sehun. Kedua orang tua Luhan hanya tertawa melihat mereka berdua. _How adorable they are!_

**THE END**

**Next part : Violent Love (SuLay Ver)**

Hai, akhirnya setelah perjuangan keras nulis nih fanfic sampai aku lagi – lagi bertengkar sama _eomma_ – ku, selesai juga chapter 2 nya.

Yeay, next chapnya SuLay, yippie!

Hahaha, aku HunHan HardShipper ya, SuLay no.2...

_Mianhe_, balasan review di sini aja ya... ;)

**Ichanyeollie **: Oke, ini udah lanjut. Thanks udah baca and ngreview.

**lisnana1 **: Oke,ini udah lanjut. Hahaha, masa sih keren? Padahal ancur itu ceritanya,

wkwkwk. Thanks udah baca and review : )

** 2**: kristao? Ada kok, tapi masih nanti, hehehe... Thanks udah baca and

review... : )

**L-chanLee**: Kecepetan ya? Aduh, emang aku lagi stuck mikir akhiran ceritanya,

Jadinya aneh gitu deh... Thanks untuk read and reviewnya ya...

**LD** : Masa sih so sweet? Hehehe, padahal ancur banget loh ini...Thanks udah

read and review...

**Ikki Ka Jung99**: Iya, mereka malu – malu kucang, eh kucing...hahaha... Thanks udah baca

and review


	3. Violent Love 1

**Title : **

**[REMAKE] Violent Love ( SuLay Ver )**

**Cast : **

**Kim Joonmyeon, Zhang Yi Xing and other cast you'll find by yourself ;)**

**Rate : **

**T**

**Genre : **

**Romance, GS, AU**

**Summary : **

**Lay itu **_**yeoja **_**yang kasar, arogan dan pemarah. Juga penolakan Lay yang beratus – ratus kali membuat hati Suho remuk. Sampai suatu hari...**

Happy reading, don't like don't read, no bash, no plagiat, and review please...

- Violent Love-

"Hah, apanya yang salah?", keluh Suho pada Kai.

"Salah? Maksudmu?", tanya Kai.

"Ayolah, kau tahukan...", jawab Suho lalu kembali menekuni sebuah lego berbentuk rumah – rumahan yang separuh hancur itu.

"Apa Yi Xing _noona _tidak menyukainya?", tanya Kai.

"Bukan hanya tidak suka, ia bahkan menghancurkan separuh dari rumah – rumahan ini. Huh, kapan tugas ini selesai..", jawab Suho. Betapa kusutnya wajah Suho. Ia sudah 7 hari 7 malam(?) mengerjakan lego rumah – rumahan ini, tapi dalam waktu 7 detik separuh dari rumah – rumahan legonya hancur karena Lay. 6 detik untuk berdebat dan 1 detik untuk menghancurkan.

"Kau tanya pada Sehun saja, kan dia yang pintar rancang merancang.", usul Kai. Raut muka Suho nampak berbinar, namun kembali surut lagi.

"Kai, Sehun pasti sibuk mengurusi pelajaran soal bisnis, ia kan calon – _nya _Luhan...", respon Suho sedikit berbisik.

"Ayolah _hyung_, Sehun pasti mau membantumu.", ujar Kai.

"_Omo_! Kenapa rumah – rumahannya hancur?", tanya Luhan ketika ia masuk ke ruang OSIS.

"Biasa, Lay...", jawab Suho. Luhan lalu membantu Suho membenahi lego rumah – rumahannya.

"LUHAN _EONNIE_!", teriak seorang _yeoja _dari luar.

"_Omo_, itu Lay!", ujar Luhan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, _eoh_?", tanya Lay ketika masuk ke ruang OSIS.

"Membantu Suho memperbaiki lego rumah – rumahannya...", jawab Luhan masih asik membantu Suho. Lay lalu menghampiri Suho dan Luhan. Ia lalu menghancurkan lego rumah – rumahan Suho dengan sekali tebasan tangannya.

"Lay, apa yang kau lakukan?!", seru Luhan kaget

"_Eonnie_, biar saja dia kerjakan sendiri, itu juga hukumannya karena tidak datang tepat waktu saat kerja kelompok. Dia telat 15 menit...", jawab Lay enteng.

"Terlambat 15 menit kau menyuruh Suho untuk mengerjakan tugas ini sendirian?! Dan kau hanya menghancurkannya karena tidak suka?! Kau keterlaluan, Zhang Yi Xing!", teriak Luhan. Ia lalu membantu Suho memunguti ceceran legonya yang berserakan di lantai.

"Hhh, terserah...", ujar Lay lalu meninggalkan ruang OSIS.

"Apa Lay _noona _sarafnya terganggu?", tanya Kai lalu membantu Suho dan Luhan. Luhan yang masih marah tidak menyahut, sedangkan Suho hanya mengedikan bahunya. Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka bertiga selesai merapikan ceceran lego milik Suho.

"Aku tak habis pikir dengan Lay! Seenaknya saja dia. Aku kesabaranku sudah habis!", ujar Luhan.

"_Noona_, kau harus lebih sabar lagi. Seperti kau tidak mengenal bagaimana Lay itu.", jawab Suho enteng.

"Kenapa kau masih membelanya, _eoh_? Kau tidak lelah dengan perilakunya yang terus menyiksamu?", tanya Luhan.

"Aku tidak lelah. Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan lelah, karena aku mencintai Lay.", jawab Suho lalu tersenyum.

.

.

.

Di lain tempat, Lay masih kesal. Seenaknya saja Luhan mencampuri urusannya dengan Suho. Walaupun Luhan itu _eonni_ – nya, tapi menurut Lay, Luhan tidak berhak untuk ikut campur.

"_Yaa_, Oh Sehun! Aku sebal dengan Luhan!", seru Lay ketika ia sampai di kelas Sehun.

"Kenapa memangnya?", tanya Sehun lalu mengajak Lay keluar dari kelasnya. Ia mengajak Lay duduk di bangku taman depan kelasnya. Ia tidak mau Lay membuat kegaduhan di kelasnya. Apalagi jam belajar tambahan akan segera dimulai.

"Tadi dia memarahiku.", jawab Lay.

"Pasti gara – gara lego rumah – rumahan milik Suho _hyung_, ya kan?', tebak Sehun tepat sasaran.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?', tanya Lay heran. Sehun lalu mengeluarkan handphonenya, dan menyuruh Lay membaca pesan dari Luhan.

From : Luhannie – 03 : 30 PM

Lay sebentar lagi pasti mencarimu. Aku baru saja bertengkar dengannya karena ia menghancurkan lego rumah – rumahan milik Suho seenaknya!

"Apa?!", tanya Lay setelah membaca pesan dari Luhan di handphone Sehun.

"Apanya yang apa? Kau sudah lihat sendiri kan? Luhan itu bisa memprediksi kemana kau akan lari ketika ia memarahimu. Dan itu pasti mengadukan Luhan padaku.", jawab Sehun lalu kembali asik dengan bukunya.

"Hei, Oh Sehun! Kenapa kau tidak sopan sekali pada Luhan _eonnie_? Seenaknya saja memanggilnya seperti itu.", ujar Lay memarahi Sehun.

"_So_? Apa masalahnya? Aku yang memanggil Luhan seperti itu kenapa _noona _yang repot? Luhan kan _yeojachingu_ – ku dan dia tidak masalah aku memanggilnya tanpa embel – embel _noona_..", jawab Sehun. Lay tentu kaget mendengarnya.

"Kenapa? Kaget? Bukannya itu adalah jawaban yang biasa kau berikan pada Luhan kan, kalau dia membela Suho _hyung_? Lay _noona_, kau itu tidak pernah menghargai Suho _hyung_...", jawab Sehun lalu kembali menekuni bukunya. Tiba – tiba ekspresinya berubah, seperti teringat sesuatu.

"Kau cemburu ya, ketika Luhan membela Suho _hyung _?", tanya Sehun sambil tersenyum evil.

"Hhh, kau sama saja!", ujar Lay lalu pergi meninggalkan Sehun. Sehun lalu tertawa melihat ekspresi Lay.

"Kenapa sih, semuanya membela Suho bodoh itu? Kenapa aku yang selalu disalahkan?', geram Lay. Ia lalu segera menuju ke kelasnya. Sesampai di kelasnya, ia segera duduk di kursinya dan tidur dengan meletakkan kepalanya di meja.

.

.

.

"_Ireohna_, Yi Xing – _ah_...", ujar Suho membangunkan Lay. Lay sudah berada di dalam mobil Suho.

"Dimana aku?", tanya Lay yang masih setengah sadar.

"Di mobilku.", jawab Suho. Lay yang mendengar suara Suho, kesadarannya langsung kembali 100%.

"Siapa suruh kau mengantarku pulang, _eoh_?!", teriak Lay.

"Aku.", jawab Suho enteng.

"_Yaa_, Kim Joonmyeon! Kapan kau berhenti mengejarku? Kau itu bukan tipeku sama sekali, jadi cepatlah cari _yeoja _yang benar – benar manis seperti keinginanmu. Aku tidak bisa menjadi _yeoja _anggun seperti keinginanmu.", ujar Lay lalu akan keluar dari mobil Suho, namun Suho memegangi tangannya.

"Sekasar apapun kau, sejahat apapun kau, aku akan selalu mencintaimu.", respon Suho serius. Tapi apa ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Lay? Bukannya luluh, ia malah tertawa terbahak – bahak.

"Ayolah, Suho! Aku tidak akan merubah pendirianku hanya karena kata – kata puitis bodoh milikmu. Aku pergi!", ujar Lay lalu keluar dari mobil Suho. Lay lalu segera menuju ke halte bus terdekat.

"_Wae_?", gumam Suho dalam hati. Ia lalu menghidupkan mesin mobilnya dan keluar meninggalkan area sekolah. Tujuannya saat ini adalah apartemen Luhan.

Kebetulan Sehun ada di apartemen Luhan. Tadi Suho berencana akan memberitahu Sehun kalau ia akan 'curhat' padanya dan Luhan.

"Kenapa lagi, _hyung_?", tanya Sehun. Wajah Suho sudah sebelas dua belas dengan pakaian Luhan yang menumpuk di bak cucian alias kusut sekali.

"_Rejected_!", jawab Suho lalu tersenyum sinis. Luhan hanya menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya. Ia sudah jengah dengan kelakuan Lay yang sangat 'kelewat' kasar pada Suho. Ya, bisa dibilang ini adalah penolakan Lay pada Suho yang entah sudah ke berapa ratus. Bagaimana rasanya jika kau mengungkapkan perasaanmu pada seseorang tersebut setiap hari, namun harus jawaban penolakan yang kau dapat. Miris!

"Menyerahlah saja _hyung_.", saran Sehun. Suho lalu segera menoleh pada Sehun.

"_Andwe_! Aku belum akan menyerah sampai aku benar – benar sekarat!", jawab Suho tegas. Suho juga sama – sama keras kepalanya!

"Terserah kau saja, Suho – _yaa_. Kami akan selalu mendukungmu..", ujar Luhan lalu tersenyum.

"_Gomawo, noona_.", respon Suho lalu tersenyum. Ia merasa beruntung, karena masih memiliki sahabat – sahabat yang peduli dengannya.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau pulang cepat hari ini, Yi Xing _– ah_?", tanya Zhang Li Yin, _eonnie _Lay ketika Lay sampai di rumah.

"_Eonnie_, aku ingin kembali ke China..", ujar Lay. Li Yin tentu saja kaget.

"Joonmyeon lagi? Ayolah, dia itu tulus mencintaimu. _Eomma _dan _appa _saja setuju kau pacaran dengan Joonmyeon.", ujar Li Yin.

"_Eonnie_, tipeku itu _namja _yang keren, tinggi, mobilnya sekelas _Lamborghini_, motornya _Ninja_...", respon Lay. Li Yin lalu tertawa.

"Lay, Lay. Joonmyeon itu sudah seperti malaikat. Dia itu sudah mengalahkan cowok – cowok tipemu kesempurnaannya. Kalau begitu biar aku saja yang memacari Joonmyeon.", ujar Li Yin.

"_Andwe_!", jawab Lay. Ia lalu reflek menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya.

"Jadi, kau juga menyukai Joonmyeon? Kenapa harus gengsi?", tanya Li Yin.

"Bu...bu..bukan begitu maksudku. Aku tidak mau _eonnie _pacaran dengan Suho karena aku membencinya!", tegas Lay. Li Yin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Cepat sana makan, lalu belajar.", ujar Li Yin lalu naik ke lantai 2.

"Hh! _Eonnie _sama saja. Selalu saja yang dibela Kim Joonmyeon bodoh itu.", geram Lay. Ia llau segera ke dapur untuk makan.

Selesai makan, ia lalu segera ke kamarnya untuk belajar. Ia mengerjakan PR – nya, lalu belajar. Sekitar jam 10 lewat 30 menit, Lay beranjak tidur. Tiba – tiba handphonenya berdering.

"Oh ada pesan masuk. Yah, dari Suho bodoh itu...", gumam Lay. Ia lalu membaca pesan dari Suho.

From : _Ppabo _Suho

Hai! Kau sudah tidur belum? Kalau belum, lihatlah keluar jendela kamarmu.

"Ngapain?", gumam Lay. Karena penasaran, ia lalu membuka jendela kamarnya, dan melihat Suho tengan berdiri di pinggir jalan sambil membawa sebuket bunga mawar merah sambil tersenyum.

"_Yaa_! Kau ini kurang kerjaan sekali, malam – malam begini kesini hanya untuk buang – buang waktu!", teriak Lay pada Suho. Namun Suho masih tetap tersenyum.

"Karena aku mencintaimu, makanya aku akan lakukan apapun demi kau...", jawab Suho sambil berteriak.

"_Aigoo_, apa itu 'cinta'?", tanya Lay dengan maksud menyindiri Suho.

"Kau ingin tahu apa itu cinta? Cinta itu seperti perasaanku ke kamu...", jawab Suho semakin tersenyum. Lay ingin sekali melempar pot bunga Krisannya sekarang juga pada Suho. Namun ia tak melakukannya karena sayang jika bunga favoritnya itu ia lempar hanya karena Suho.

"Pulanglah!", teriak Lay akan menutup jendelanya.

"Aku tidak akan pulang sampai kau mau turun, menerima bunga dariku...", jawab Suho. Lay tetap menutup jendelanya.

10 menit...15 menit...30 menit...

"Apa anak bodoh itu masih disini?", gumam Lay. Ia lalu mengintip dari jendelanya. Ia masih bisa melihat Suho yang sedang tersenyum menatap ke arah sebuket mawar yang ia bawa tadi. Dengan terpaksa, Lay turun menemui Suho. Ia tidak mau bertanggung jawab jika Suho sampai sakit.

"Sini, berikan mawarnya dan cepat pulang! Aku tidak mau bertanggung jawab jika kau sakit nanti..", ujar Lay ketus. Suho lalu memberikan buket mawarnya pada Lay.

"Kau suka?", tanya Suho.

"Tidak. Aku lebih suka bunga Krisan dari pada Mawar. Aku berikan pada kakakku atau aku letakkan dalam vas di ruang tamu mungkin. Cepat sana pulang!",usir Lay. Ia lalu segera masuk ke dalam rumah. Suho juga sudah mulai beranjak pulang.

"Dasar bodoh!", gumam Lay. Benar saja, ia hanya meletakkan bunga itu pada sebuah vas di pojokan ruang tamu rumahnya. Kejam sekali!

"Kenapa kau belum tid...hei itu bunga dari siapa?", tanya Li Yin ketika ia turun ke lantai bawah.

"Dari Suho.", jawab Lay asal.

"Kok bisa?", tanya Li Yin lagi.

"Dia baru saja pulang. Sudah dari 30 menit yang lalu dia berdiri di depan rumah.", jawab Lay lalu naik ke lantai 2. Li Yin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan memindahkan vas berisi sebuket mawar dari Suho ke tengah ruangan.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir penyelesaian tugas membuat maket rumah dari lego. Suho sudah menyelesaikan maketnya, dengan dibantu Sehun dan Luhan. Lay sudah masuk ke kelasnya. Beberapa menit kemudian, Suho datang dengan membawa maket rumahnya.

"Sudah jadi ya?", tanya Lay sinis ketika Suho duduk di bangkunya. Suho hanya tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Lay lalu melihat – lihat maket rumah buatan Suho.

"Bagus juga...", batin Lay.

"Kau dibantu Sehun dan Luhan?", tanya Lay sinis.

"_Ne_. Aku tidak mau membuatmu kecewa dengan desainku yang kau bilang bodoh dan kuno itu.", jawab Suho. Bel tanda masuk lalu berbunyi. Seluruh siswa dan siswi segera masuk ke kelasnya dan duduk di bangku masing – masing. Tak beberapa lama, Hwang _seonsaengnim _masuk ke kelas Suho.

"Selamat pagi.", sapa Hwang _seonsaengnim _ketika masuk ke kelas.

"Pagi _seonsaengnim_.", jawab seluruh siswa kompak.

"Baiklah, sekarang kalian duduk dengan pasangan kelompok masing – masing dan akan saya nilai hasil kerja kalian.", ujar Hwang _seonsaengnim. _Semua siswa lalu berpindah tempat duduk, dan Hwang _seonsaengnim _mulai menghampiri satu persatu dari mereka. Dan kini, saatnya hasil kerja SuLay yang diperiksa.

"Ini benar – benar kalian berdua yang mengerjakan, atau hanya Suho?", tanya Hwang _seonsaengnim. _  
"Suho yang mengerjakannya, _sangnim_.", jawab Lay.

"Tapi Yi Xing juga membantu ketika ada yang kurang pas dengan maketnya, _sangnim_.", tambah Suho. Lay sontak saja menoleh ke arah Suho.

"Baiklah, aku suka kalian yang mau bekerja sama, bukan malah bertengkar seperti biasanya. Mungkin tugas – tugas lain aku akan mengelompokkan kalian berdua lagi.", ujar Hwang _seonsaengnim _lalu memberi nilai pada maket karya SuLay. Selesai, ia lalu berpindah ke siswa yang lain.

"Aku membantumu kapan?", tanya Lay dingin.

"Sewaktu kau bilang desainku bodoh, kau juga membantuku untuk memperbaiki maket kita.", jawab Suho sambil tersenyum. Ia lalu segera mengeluarkan bukunya dan membacanya.

.

.

.

"Yi Xing – _ah_, ada _namja _yang mencarimu dibawah.", panggil Li Yin. Ia tidak kenal siapa _namja _yang mencari Lay.

"Suho kah _eonnie_?", tanya Lay lalu keluar kamar dan menghampiri Li Yin yang sedang menonton TV di lantai 2.

"Bukan. Kalau Suho aku akan memberitahumu langsung kalau itu Suho.", jawab Li Yin masih asik dengan TV nya. Lay lalu melongokkan kepalanya, melihat siapa yang duduk di ruang tamunya

"Oh, Minho...", ujar Lay.

"Siapa dia?", tanya Li Yin.

"_Namjachingu _ - ku.", jawab Lay.

"_Mwo, namjachingu_?!", tanya Li Yin sambil berteriak.

"Kemarin aku dan dia jadian.", jawab Lay lalu segera turun menemui Minho.

"Lalu Suho...", ujar Li Yin namun tak ia selesaikan, karena Lay sudah terburu turun. Li Yin sebenarnya lebih setuju jika Lay dengan Suho. Menurutnya, dandanan Minho itu sudah mirip Lay, jadi Minho tidak akan merubah perangai Lay.

"Kalau _eomma _dan _appa _di China tau, bagaimana?", gumam Li Yin. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu jalan pikiran Lay. Lay itu sulit sekali ditebak.

.

.

.

Satu minggu sudah Lay tidak bertegur sapa dengan Suho sejak ia dan Minho jadian. Tentu saja hubungannya dengan Minho belum diketahui banyak orang. Tadi secara tidak sengaja, Suho mematahkan pulpen putih milik Lay. Lay pernah bilang bahwa pulpen itu istimewa.

"_YAA_, KIM JOONMYEON! APA KAU TIDAK DENGAR PERKATAANKU TADI?!", tanya Lay dengan suara yang sangat keras.

"Aku tahu, aku kan sudah minta maaf. Lagi pula kau bisa membelinya lagi...", jawab Suho sabar.

"PULPEN INI DARI _NAMJACHINGU_ – KU, KIM JOONMYEON!", teriak Lay.

Deg!

Jantung Suho seperti tertimpa sesuatu yang berat. Sakit sekali rasanya.

"_N – n – namjachingu_?", tanya Suho.

"Oh ya, aku belum memberitahumu. Aku sudah punya _namjachingu_. Namanya Choi Minho.", jawab Lay enteng. Emosinya sudah sedikit menurun. Tulang – tulang Suho rasanya sudah lepas satu persatu dan ototnya melemas. Bukan main sakitnya. Ini adalah penolakan Lay yang sangat menyakitkan hatinya.

"Oh, rupanya kapten tim basket sekolah kita...", jawab Suho masih tersenyum. Senyuman palsu.

"Kau tidak sedih?", tanya Lay.

"Kalau itu memang membuatmu bahagia, aku akan merelakannya. Asalkan kau bahagia, aku juga bahagia...", jawab Suho masih setia dengan senyum palsunya.

"Maka dari itu, berhentilah mengejarku, oke?", tanya Lay. Suho hanya mengangguk. Tak berapa lama, terlihat Minho yang menghampiri Lay.

"Hai _babe_. _Kajja_, kita pulang.", ajak Minho. Lay lalu segera berjalan sambil menggandeng mesra tangan Minho dan segera menghilang dari situ.

"Sudahlah, Joonmyeon – _ah_. Masih banyak _yeoja _selain Lay.", gumam Suho menenangkan dirinya. Rasanya dunianya baru saja runtuh. Dan mungkin, ini adalah saatnya ia menyerah dari perasaannya terhadap Lay. Toh perjuangannya selama hampir 2 tahun untuk merebut hati Lay percuma. Suho lalu segera pulang dan beristirahat.

Sesampainya di rumah, ia membereskan semua foto – foto Lay yang ia gantung di kamarnya. Jumlahnya sudah ratusan. Selesai, ia lalu memasukkannya dalam sebuah kotak dan menaruhnya di atas lemari.

"Humm, aku bakar tidak ya?", gumam Suho.

"Ah, _jinjja_! Aku pusing!", teriak Suho. Ia lalu segera berbaring dan beranjak tidur.

.

.

.

"_Hyung_...", panggil Sehun. Sedari tadi Suho hanya melihat makanannya dan mengaduk – aduknya.

"Suho – _yaa_, ayo makanlah. Kau semakin kurus...", ujar Luhan pada Suho. Seperti yang kita ketahui, Suho sedang depresi berat. Ia tidak makan banyak, prestasinya sedikit menurun, dan lain – lain. Salahkan Lay yang membuat Suho seperti ini.

"Aku selesai. Aku akan ke kelas.", ujar Suho lalu beranjak meninggalkan Luhan dan Sehun.

"Aku khawatir dengan Suho.", ujar Luhan pada Sehun.

"Aku juga, Lu...", respon Sehun.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?", tanya Luhan.

"Biarlah waktu yang jawab semuanya, Lu. Kita tidak berhak mencampuri urusan mereka.", jawab Sehun. Luhan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya lesu. Tak beberapa lama, bel masuk berbunyi. Semua siswa termasuk Sehun dan Luhan kembali ke kelas. Sesampainya mereka di kelas, mereka tidak melihat adanya Suho.

"Lay, Lay! Suho mana?!", tanya Luhan panik. Lay hanya mengedikan bahu lalu kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"_Yaa_! Kalau Suho bunuh diri bagaimana?!", teriak Luhan.

"Masa bodoh...", jawab Lay. Luhan dan Sehun akan keluar kelas, namun Jung _seonsaengnim _masuk ke kelas.

"Dimana Joonmyeon?", tanya Jung _seonsaengnim_.

"Kami akan mencarinya.", jawab Sehun lalu segera keluar dengan Luhan mencari Suho.

Sehun dan Luhan sudah mencari Suho di seluruh area sekolah, tapi mereka tak menemukannya.

"Apa mungkin Suho di atap?', tanya Luhan. Sehun dan Luhan lalu segera naik ke atap sekolah. Dan benar saja, Suho ada di sana, sedang membaca bukunya.

"_Yaa_, Kim Joonmyeon! Kau membuatku hampir mati jantungan!", teriak Luhan ketika sampai di atap. Terlihat juga Sehun yang terengah – engah di belakang Luhan. Suho lalu menghampiri mereka.

"Aku tak perlu dikhawatirkan...", jawab Suho enteng. Sehun dan Luhan lalu segera menyeret Suho turun dan kembali ke kelas. Sesampainya di kelas, semua mata tertuju pada mereka bertiga.

"Kau dari mana, Kim Joonmyeon?", tanya Jung _seonsaengnim_.

"Saya membaca buku di atap..", jawab Suho. Jung _seonsaengnim _lalu segera menyuruh Suho, Sehun dan Luhan untuk segera duduk dan memulai pelajaran.

.

.

.

Hari ini Luhan berada di rumah Lay dengan Li Yin. Lay sedang ada kencan dengan Minho.

"Kasihan Suho, ia seperti orang depresi berat.", cerita Luhan pada Li Yin.

"Hah, _eomma_ – ku saja _shock _mendengar Lay pacaran dengan Minho. Beberapa hari yang lalu _eomma _datang dari China dan melihat bagaimana pacar Lay. Ia saja sampai menelpon Suho dan meminta maaf berkali – kali.", ujar Li Yin.

"_Eonnie_, bagaimana ini?", tanya Luhan. Li Yin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, tanda ia tidak tahu. Tiba – tiba ponsel Luhan berdering.

"_Yeobseo_? _Ye_? Suho menghilang?! Ya, aku akan kesana!", ujar Luhan pada Sehun yang menelponnya.

"Kalau begitu kita harus cepat!", ujar Li Yin. Mereka berdua lalu segera berangkat mencari Suho.

"Kau tahu tempat dimana Suho biasa nongkrong?" tanya Li Yin pada Luhan yang sedang membaca sms dari Sehun.

"Aku tahu, tapi Sehun bilang ia sudah mencari Suho kesemua tempat itu, tapi Suho tidak ada.", jawab Luhan. Tapi sedetik kemudian, Luhan seperti teringat sesuatu.

"Taman kota!", celetuk Luhan. Li Yin yang tanggap langsung saja mengarahkan mobilnya menuju ke taman kota. Sesampainya di taman kota, Li Yin dan Luhan langsung mencari Suho. Namun bukan Suho yang mereka temukan, tapi Lay dan Minho yang sedang berkencan.

"Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan disini?", tanya Lay kaget ketika melihat Li Yin dan Luhan sedang panik.

"Suho menghilang bodoh!", umpat Luhan pada Lay. Minho yang mendengar nama Suho disebut, langsung mengajak Lay pergi. Bodohnya, Lay menurut saja.

"Dasar bocah egois!", umpat Li Yin. Tiba – tiba terdengar ponsel Luhan berbunyi.

"Kau menemukannya? Apa? Di tengah air mancur? Ya, aku kesana.", ujar Luhan pada Sehun dari telepon. Ia dan Li Yin lalu segera berlari menuju tengah taman kota, tempat air mancur berada. Sesampainya disana, ia melihat Sehun yang menarik Suho keluar dari kolam. Ia dan Li Yin langsung saja membantu Sehun.

"Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?", tanya Luhan.

"Tadi _hyung _melihat Lay _noona _dan Minho _hyung _yang berduaan di dekat sini. Eh, dia langsung linglung, pingsan dan tercebur ke kolam.", jawab Sehun. Mereka bertiga langsung membawa Suho ke rumah sakit.

.

.

.

1 minggu sudah Suho dirawat di rumah sakit. Selama itu, Lay tidak pernah menjenguknya. Hanya Li Yin saja yang sering datang, dan juga Sehun dan Luhan.

Suho yang baru keluar dari rumah sakit, mengajak _appa_ – nya ke taman kota. Katanya ia jenuh. _Appa _– nya mengijinkan.

Suho lalu berjalan – jalan melihat – lihat orang – orang yang berlalu lalang. Ketika sampai ditempat ia melihat Lay dan Minho 1 minggu lalu, ia melihat Minho bukan dengan Lay, melainkan dengan _yeoja _satu kelasnya juga, Krystal. Bahkan Minho menciumnya. Suho lalu segera kembali ke mobilnya dan pergi pulang.

Keesokan harinya, ia mencari Lay. Ia menceritakan kejadian yang kemarin ia lihat.

"Apa? Oh, Suho. Kau seharusnya tahu, dia itu hanya menyukaiku.", respon Lay enteng. Suho melirik sms yang Lay baca. Dari Minho, untuk menemuinya di taman kota, tempat biasanya.

"Aku berani bersumpah Zhang Yi Xing!", teriak Suho. Lay yang kesal lalu memukul bahu Suho.

"Kau, jangan pernah campuri urusanku!", ujar Lay kesal lalu meninggalkan Suho. Ia lalu mendekati Krystal.

"Klee, kau pacaran dengan Minho?", tanya Suho.

"Iya, memangnya kenapa?", tanya Krystal balik.

"Kau tahu kalau Minho dan Lay itu pacaran kan?', tanya Suho lagi.

"Aku tahu, tapi Minho _oppa _lebih serius padaku.", jawab Krystal. Suho lalu melirik sms yang dibaca Krystal. Dari Minho, menyuruh Krystal menemuinya di taman kota seperti kemarin. Sms yang sama dengan yang Minho kirimkan pada Lay barusan.

"Ini tidak boleh terjadi...", gumam Suho.

Sepulang sekolah, Suho segera mencari keberadaan Lay. Ia sudah tidak menemukan Lay, berarti Lay sudah menuju ke taman kota.

Dan benar saja. Ketika sampai di taman kota, ia melihat Lay yang berjalan ke arah tempat dimana ia dan Minho janjian bertemu.

"_Yaa_, Zhang Yi Xing!", teriak Suho.

"Apa?!", tanya Lay kasar.

"Minho bersama Krystal sekarang.", jawab Suho. Lay semakin sebal padanya.

"Aku tidak percaya!", seru Lay. Ia kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya. Benar yang dikatakan Suho, Krystal dengan Minho sedang berciuman di depan mata Lay ketika Lay sampai di sana dengan Suho.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?!", teriak Lay yang membuat Minho dan Krystal menghentiak aktivitas mereka.

"Kami? Berciuman. Oh ya, aku menyuruhmu datang ke sini untuk menyampaikan salam perpisahan, _yeoja _bodoh!", ujar Minho pada Lay.

"Aku kira, _yeoja _kasar sepertimu tidak bisa merasakan sakit hati...", ejek Krystal.

"Aku hanya menjadikanmu mainanku. Ternyata kau bodoh sekali...", ejek Minho. Karena tak tahan, Lay seger berlari ke sembarang tempat.

"Lay!", teriak Suho. Ia mengejar Lay yang masih berlari. Sampai di pinggir jalan, Suho melihat sebuah truk tengah melaju kencang, dan Lay masih terus berlari.

"Lay, awas!", teriak Suho ketika Lay sampai di tengah jalan. Ia lalu segera mendorong tubuh Lay.

Cciiiit! Bruak!

Suara keras itu mengagetkan Lay. Ia sekarang tengah menangis melihat orang yang telah menyelamatkannya, Suho yang bersimbah darah dan tergeletak di tengah jalan. Ia lalu menghampirinya, dan meletakkan kepala Suho di pangkuannya.

"_Wae_ Kim Joonmyeon Kim, _WAE_?!", teriak Lay. Suho yang sudah tak sadarkan diri itu hanya diam, meski Lay sudah menggoncang – goncangkan tubuhnya.

"_Yaa_, Suho – _yaa_, candaanmu tidak lucu! Bangunlah Kim Joonmyeon!", teriak Lay. Orang – orang di sekitarnya hanya menatapnya prihatin. Tadi sudah ada seorang _ahjumma _yang menelpon ambulan.

"Bertahanlah, _agassi_. Ambulannya akan segera datang.", ujar _ahjumma _tersebut. Ia bermaksud menguatkan Lay agar tidak semakin kehilangan kewarasannya. Lay sudah berteriak – teriak seperti terserang gangguan jiwa mendadak.

"_Mianhe _Suho – _ya_, _mianhe_!", teriak Lay masih menangis. Ia tidak mengira bahwa akan seperti ini jadinya. Tadi, ia bermaksud membuat dirinya yang seperti ini, dan sekarang Suho lah penggantinya.

THE END

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

No, It's still TO BE CONTINUED, just kidding...

Aloha, saya balik nih...

Maaf buat Violent Love yang kemarin, habisnya aku dituntut waktu, jadi salahkanlah waktu *eh?*

Ini udah aku remake, tapi aku gak bisa penuhin challenge untuk membuat humor di fic ini, karena aku gak punya selera humoris. Kalau pakai bahasa Jawa lain...

Oke, MIND TO REVIEW?


	4. Violent Love 2

**Title : **

**[REMAKE] Violent Love ( SuLay Ver)**

**Cast : **

**Kim Joonmyeon, Zhang Yi Xing and other cast you'll find by yourself ;)**

**Rate : **

**T+**

**Genre : **

**Romance, GS, AU**

**Summary : **

**Lay itu **_**yeoja **_**yang kasar, arogan dan pemarah. Juga penolakan Lay yang beratus – ratus kali membuat hati Suho remuk. Sampai suatu hari...**

**Warning :**

**Little something there...**

Happy reading, don't like don't read, no bash, no plagiat, and review please...

-Violent Love-

"Kim Joonmyeon, bangunlah...", rengek Lay ketika Suho dibawa masuk ke rumah sakit.

"Maaf _agassi_, anda harus menunggu di luar.", ujar seorang suster ketika Suho dibawa masuk ke ruang operasi. Lay hanya bisa terduduk sambil menangis. Ia lalu keluar untuk menelpon Li Yin.

"_Eonnie_, hiks aku hiks di rumah sakit...", ujar Lay ketika Li Yin bertanya dimana ia sekarang.

"_Kenapa kau di rumah sakit?"_, tanya Li Yin khawatir.

"Suho, Suho, Suho tadi hiks menyelamatkanku...Sekarang dia ada di ruang hiks operasi...", jawab Lay masih menangis.

"_Ya sudah, aku akan menghubungi Luhan dan segera kesana..."_, ujar Li Yin lalu menutup telponnya. Lay lalu kembali masuk ke dalam rumah sakit dan menunggu di luar ruang operasi. Sekitar 10 menit kemudian, Luhan, Sehun dan Li Yin sampai di rumah sakit. Mereka bertiga melihat Lay yang menangis dan tatapannya kosong sedang terduduk di dekat pintu ruang operasi.

"Yi Xing – _ah_, _ireona_, _jebal..._", ujar Luhan mengajak Lay untuk bangkit. Tapi Lay hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku bodoh, kenapa aku tidak mempercayai kata – kata Suho? Sekarang aku menyebabkan dia seperti ini...", ujar Lay menyalahkan dirinya. Luhan lalu memeluknya.

"Yi Xing – _ah, _kalau kau seperti ini, apa kau yakin Suho akan bangun? Jika kau berdiri, lalu mendoakannya, aku percaya dia pasti bangun...", ujar Luhan. Luhan lalu melepas pelukannya. Lay lalu berdiri dan duduk di kursi. Ia lalu memeluk Luhan dan menangis lagi.

"_Jebal _Suho – _ya_, _jebal, ireona!_", teriak Lay. Ia lalu mendoakan Suho. Beberapa saat kemudian dokter Lee keluar dari ruang operasi. Lay langsung saja menghampirinya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Suho?", tanya Lay. Dokter Lee hanya tersenyum.

"Tenanglah _agassi_, Suho – _ssi _sekarang membutuhkan donor darah. Ia kehilangan banyak darah.", jawab dokter Lee.

"Kalau begitu biar aku saja, darahku saja...", ujar Lay. Dokter Lee lalu menyuruh Lay untuk mengecek apakah golongan darahnya sama atau tidak dengan Suho.

"Bagaimana?", tanya Lay pada dokter Lee.

"Golongan darah _agassi _O, jadi anda bisa mendonorkan darah anda pada Suho – _ssi_..", jawab dokter Lee. Lay lalu masuk ke ruang operasi. Ia lalu melihat keadaan Suho yang sangat memprihatinkan. Jatuhlah air mata Lay.

"Silahkan berbaring di sini, _agassi_.", ujar perawat yang akan membantu dokter Lee untuk mentransferkan darah Lay pada Suho. Lay lalu segera berbaring dan beberapa saat kemudian, mengalirlah darahnya pada sebuah selang yang dihubungkan dengan tubuh Suho.

.

.

.

Sudah dua hari Suho berada di rumah sakit, dan ia masih belum sadar. Dua hari itu pula, Lay tidak masuk sekolah, ia memilih menunggui Suho di rumah sakit. Siang itu, Luhan, Sehun dan Li Yin tidak bisa menemani Lay menunggui Suho di rumah sakit. Sehun dan Luhan ada jam tambahan mendadak, dan Li Yin harus lembur di kantornya. Jadi, Lay menghabiskan waktunya menonton TV, sambil sesekali mengecek keadaan Suho.

"Cepatlah sadar, Kim Joonmyeon...", batin Lay. Entah kebetulan atau ajaib, Suho sadar. Lay langsung saja memeluknya.

"Suho – _ya_, _mianhe..._", tangis Lay.

"_Neo, nuguya_?", tanya Suho. Lay lalu melepas pelukannya. Ekspresinya berubah.

"Kau, tidak ingat siapa aku?", tanya Lay. Suho menggelengkan kepalanya. Lay lalu mengeluarkan handphonenya, dan membuka foto Luhan.

"Kau ingat ini siapa?", tanya Lay.

"Itu Luhan _noona_.", jawab Suho. Lay lalu membuka foto Sehun.

"Kalau ini?", tanya Lay lagi.

"Sehun.", jawab Suho. Ia lalu membuka fotonya sekeluarga.

"Kalau ini?", tanya Lay lagi.

"Itu Li Yin _noona_ dan keluarganya. Tapi di situ ada kamu...", jawab Suho. Wajahnya berubah panik.

"Kau disini, jangan kemana – mana.", ujar Lay lalu meninggalkan kamar rawat Suho. Ia lalu segera menuju ruangan dokter Lee.

"Dokter, dokter! Terjadi sesuatu pada Suho!", ujar Lay ketika masuk ke ruangan dokter Lee.

"Oh ya, aku lupa memberi tahumu. Ini soal ingatan Suho.", ujar dokter Lee. Lay lalu segera duduk.

"Suho mengalami _emotional amnesia_, yaitu amnesia yang membuat penderitanya kehilangan memorinya karena trauma. Apa ia lupa denganmu?", tanya dokter Lee.

"_Ye_, tapi ia mengingat kakakku dan kedua sahabatku.", jawab Lay.

"Mungkin dulu kau membuatnya trauma, benar?", tanya dokter Lee.

"Mungkin. Sebenarnya, dia kecelakaan karena menyelamatkanku yang mencoba bunuh diri. Aku tidak percaya apa yang ia katakan, sehingga aku patah hati dan membuatnya seperti ini...", jawab Lay. Ia lalu menangis.

"Hmm, mungkin Tuhan memiliki cara lain untuk menyatukan kalian berdua.", ujar dokter Lee.

"Maksud anda?", tanya Lay tidak mengerti.

"Apa dulu Suho menyukaimu? Lalu kau tidak menyukainya dan Suho terus mengejarmu?", tanya dokter Lee. Lay mengangguk.

"Itu dia. Tuhan akan menyatukan kalian berdua dengan cara lain. Jangan kau pikirkan kata – kataku yang ini. Aku hanya berpesan sabarlah. Secara bertahap Suho – _ssi_ pasti mengingat semuanya. Amnesia ini tidak permanen.", ujar dokter Lee. Lay lalu segera kembali ke kamar inap Suho. Ketika masuk, ia melihat Suho sedang menonton TV.

"Oh, kau kembali.", ujar Suho lalu tersenyum.

"Apa aku sekarang menyukai Suho?", tanya Lay dalam hati.

"Apa kau ingat namamu?", tanya Lay ketika ia duduk di samping Suho.

"Tentu saja! Apa kau kira aku bodoh? Namaku Kim Joonmyeon atau Suho.", jawab Suho.

"Kenapa kau tak mengingatku? Kalau kau tidak mengingatku, berarti kau bodoh!", ujar Lay. Suho lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dari TV ke Lay.

"Maksudmu?", tanya Suho.

"Semua orang kau ingat, tapi aku tidak!", teriak Lay. Suho lalu segera menutup mulut Lay dengan tangannya.

"Hei, ini di rumah sakit, jangan teriak – teriak.", ujar Suho. Lay lalu melepas tangan Suho.

"_Wae_?! Biarkan saja! Mau rumah sakit atau apapun aku tidak peduli!", teriak Lay lagi. Ia lalu menangis. Suho kebingungan melihat Lay.

"_Yaa_! Kau itu sebenarnya siapa, _eoh_? Aku sadar tau – tau kau memelukku. Sekarang kau memarahiku. Kau membuatku bingung.", ujar Suho. Lay lalu menatap Suho dengan sebal.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Perkenalkan, namaku Zhang Yi Xing. Biasanya dipanggil Lay.", ujar Lay lalu mengulurkan tangannya. Suho lalu menjabat tangannya. Lay lalu berhenti menangis.

"Sepertinya harus mulai dari awal.", batin Lay.

"Kapan aku bisa pulang?", tanya Suho.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tunggu perintah dari dokter Lee dahulu.", jawab Lay. Lalu datanglah Luhan dan Sehun.

"_Hyung_!", panggil Sehun. Ia lalu segera memeluk Suho.

"_Aigoo_, kau bertambah tinggi ya...", ujar Suho.

"_Hyung_, kau bisa saja. Masa dua hari aku tumbuh secepat itu.", jawab Sehun. Mereka berdua lalu tertawa.

"Oh, Luhan _noona_! _Noona_, apa kau mengenal _yeoja _aneh bernama Yi Xing ini?", tanya Suho. Luhan dan Sehun terkejut. Lay lalu segera menarik Sehun dan Luhan untuk menjauh dari Suho.

"Dokter Lee bilang dia terkena _emotional amnesia_. Dia mengingat semuanya, kecuali hal – hal yang berhubungan denganku. Ia juga lupa denganku.", ujar Lay.

"Tuhan menghukummu, _noona_!", ujar Sehun.

"Ya ya, aku tahu.", jawba Lay enteng. Mereka bertiga lalu kembali ke sofa tempat Suho duduk.

"Kapan kau akan pulang?", tanya Luhan pada Suho.

"Tanyakan Yi Xing – _ssi_.", jawab Suho.

"Aku belum tahu. Dokter Lee belum memberitahuku. Hei, jangan panggil aku dengan embel – embel _ssi_.", jawab Lay.

"Baiklah, Yi Xing – _ah_...", ujar Suho.

.

.

.

Sudah 2 minggu, Suho bisa kembali ke sekolah. Hari – hari Suho berjalan normal, tapi ia merasa ada sesuatu yang kurang.

"Hei Sehun! Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang dariku...", ujar Suho pada Sehun yang membaca buku. Sehun lalu menoleh pada Suho.

"Maksud _hyung_?", tanya Suho.

"Entahlah, semuanya berjalan normal, tapi aku masih merasa adakehidupanku yang hilang. Apa ya?", tanya Suho.

"Coba kau tanya Lay _noona_, mungkin ia tahu.", jawab Sehun sambil menunjuk ke arah Lay.

"Kenapa Lay?", tanya Suho.

"Apa kau ingat sesuatu, _hyung_?", tanya Sehun.

"Umm, iya. Lay kan orang yang menungguiku selama 2 hari koma.", jawab Suho antusias. Sehun lalu menghela nafasnya.

"Selain itu?", tanya Sehun lagi.

"Tidak ada...",jawab Suho sambil mengedikan bahunya. Sehun lalu menunjuk ke arah Lay. Suho lalu segera menghampiri Lay yang mendengarkan musik sambil menulis sesuatu.

"Yi Xing _– ah_...", panggil Suho. Lay yang terkejut segera menutup bukunya dan melepas sebelah _earphone _– nya.

"_Wae_? Kau mengejutkanku...", ujar Lay.

"_Mianhe_, aku mau tanya sesuatu.", ujar Suho lalu menarik kursi dan duduk di dekat Lay.

"Apa?', tanya Lay.

"Kau tahu kan kalau kehidupanku berjalan normal, tapi aku masih merasa ada yang kurang. Kau tahu kira – kira apa?", tanya Suho. Lay lalu memutar bola matanya malas.

"Itu aku Kim Joonmyeon, kau yang biasa mengejar – ngejar aku, sekarang tidak.", batin Lay.

"Kau menyukai seseorang.", jawab Lay enteng.

"_Nugu_?", tanya Suho.

"Coba kau ingat – ingat. Cari petunjuknya sendiri. Dan cepatlah menyingkir, kau mengganggu acara membuat laguku!", ujar Lay lalu mengisyaratkan agar Suho pergi.

"Kau bisa membuat lagu? Kalau begitu buatkan lagu untukku..", ujar Suho antusias.

"Iya iya, cepat sana kembali ke mejamu.", respon Lay lalu segera memasang kembali _earphone _– nya dan membuka bukunya. Suho lalu segera kembali ke mejanya dan Sehun.

"Apa jawaban Lay _noona_?", tanya Sehun.

"Katanya aku pernah menyukai seseorang.", jawab Suho lesu.

"Siapa?', tanya Sehun pura – pura tidak tahu.

"_Molla_...", jawab Suho. Tiba – tiba seklebat bayangan suatu kejadian lewat dalam pikirannya. Sebuah truk, seorang _yeoja_ dan dirinya.

"Sehun – _ah_...", panggil Suho.

"_Wae, hyung_?", tanya Sehun yang melihat perubahan ekspresi Suho.

"Sebuah kejadian lewat dalam pikiranku. Aku yang ditabrak truk dan seorang _yeoja_...", ujar Suho. Sehun lalu segera memanggil Lay dan Luhan.

"_Wae_? Kalian mengganggu acaraku...", keluh Lay. Paakk!

Luhan memukul kepala Lay dengan gulungan buku.

"Ini serius, Zhang Yi Xing! Ini semua juga karena kau!", seru Luhan pada Lay. Lay hanya meringis, sedangkan Suho yang mendengarnya memasang ekspresi bingung yang tidak ditanggapi oleh Sehun, Luhan dan Lay.

"Tadi kau bilang kau mengingat sesuatu, iya _hyung_?", tanya Sehun memastikan.

"Ingatan? Apa aku lupa ingatan?", tanya Suho. Lay lalu mengambil gulungan buku Luhan dan memukul kepala Suho. Paakk!

"_Apo_...", ringis Suho sambil memegangi kepalanya yang dipukul Lay, dan Lay yang dihadiahi _deathglare _dari Luhan.

"Iya, kau amnesia.", jawab Lay _to the point_.

"Jadi aku koma karena kecelakaan dengan truk dan _yeoja _itu?", tanya Suho yang direspon dengan anggukan dari Luhan, Sehun dan Lay.

"Tapi _yeoja _itu siapa? Apa orang yang kusukai?", tanya Suho yang lagi – lagi direspon dengan anggukan oleh mereka bertiga.

"_Hyung_, sepertinya ini butuh proses...", ujar Sehun. Tak lama, bel masuk berdering. Jam ke 5, pelajaran dari _Miss _Han.

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah, Sehun berada di rumah Luhan. Mereka berdua sedang mengerjakan tugas dari _Miss _Han tadi.

"Lu, bagaimana kalau kita besok Sabtu _double date_?", usul Sehun tiba – tiba.

"_Double date_? Kita, lalu Suho dan Lay?", tanya Luhan. Sehun mengangguk.

"Ya, aku setuju.", ujar Luhan lalu mengacungkan dua jempolnya pada Sehun.

Sementara itu di rumah Lay...

"_Ne eomma, _aku tahu aku salah...", rengek Lay.

"Kalau kau tahu kalau kau salah, sekarang kau harus bertanggung jawab pada orang tua Joonmyeon!", seru _eomma _Lay. Kalau _eomma _Lay sudah marah besar, Lay tidak bisa berbuat apa – apa. Rencananya mulai malam ini, Lay akan tinggal di rumah Suho, sesuai rencana.

_Flashback_...

3 hari yang lalu, Tuan dan Nyonya Zhang pergi ke rumah Suho. Mereka berdua ingin meminta maaf atas apa yang telah Lay sebabkan.

"Oh, namanya juga anak muda. Jangan terlalu dipermasalahkan...", ujar Nyonya Kim.

"Tapi Joonmyeon sampai koma dan amnesia, itu serius masalahnya. Oh, Yi Xing benar – benar keterlaluan!", ujar Nyonya Zhang.

"Yi Xing dan Joonmyeon itu sama – sama keras kepalanya. Mereka berdua sulit sekali untuk dikendalikan.", ujar Tuan Zhang.

"Ya, Joonmyeon sangat tergila – gila pada Yi Xing. Sebenarnya kami sudah mencoba untuk menjodohkannya dengan _yeoja _lain, tapi ia mengancam akan bunuh diri jika tidak bersama Yi Xing.", ujar Tuan Kim.

"Aku sebenarnya heran, Yi Xing ini menurun dari siapa? Aku dan _appa _– nya juga bukan. Li Yin saja tidak seperti itu. Hah, Yi Xing benar – benar membuatku pusing.", keluh Nyonya Zhang.

"Bagaimana kalau Yi Xing bertanggung jawab?", usul Tuan Zhang.

"Maksud anda?", tanya Tuan Kim.

"Biarkan Yi Xing tinggal disini. Keluarga Kim kan keluarga disiplin, jadi anda berdua bisa mendisiplinkan Yi Xing. Juga biar dia yang membantu mengurusi Joonmeyon.", ujar Tuan Zhang.

"Apa tidak berlebihan? Kasihan Yi Xing.", tanya Nyonya Kim.

"Nyonya Kim, anda tidak perlu mengasihani Yi Xing. Anda juga tahu bagaimana Yi Xing selama hampir 3 tahun...", jawab Nyonya Zhang. Ya, sudah 3 tahun Tuan dan Nyonya Zhang dan Kim saling mengenal. Jadi mereka tahu akar permasalahan Suho dan Lay.

_Flashback off_...

Malamnya, Lay diantar _eomma _– nya ke rumah Suho. Ketika Lay ada di ruang tamu rumah keluarga Kim, Suho terkejut melihat Lay.

"Huh, kenapa kau disini?", tanya Suho.

"Aku kemari untuk menjadi pengasuhmu...", jawab Lay seenaknya.

"Pengasuhku? Uhm _eomma_, kenapa Lay ada disini?", tanya Suho pada _eomma_ – nya yang baru turun dari lantai 2.

"Oh, Yi Xing akan tinggal disini. Dia yang akan menemanimu jika _eomma _dan _appa _belum pulang. Oh ya, _eomma _dan _appa _akan ada perjalanan bisnis selama 2 minggu di NY, jadi kau tidak akan kesepian di rumah...", jawab Nyonya Kim.

"Cepat, tunjukkan kamar Yi Xing...", ujar Tuan Kim yang baru saja pulang dari kantor.

"Baiklah. _Kajja_, kamarmu ada di lantai 2. Biar kubantu membawa koper – kopermu.", ujar Suho lalu segera membantu Lay untuk mengangkat koper – kopernya. Sebelum naik ke lantai 2, Lay membungkukkan badannya pada Tuan dan Nyonya Kim. Ia lalu segera menyusul Suho.

Ini dia kamarmu, kamarku ada di sebelah kamarmu. Kamar kita berdampingan.", ujar Suho sambil tersenyum. Melihat Suho tersenyum membuat detak jantung Lay lebih cepat 4 kali.

"Aku benar – benar menyukai Suho sekarang. Tuhan, aku benar – benar terkena karma.", batin Lay. Lay lalu segera duduk di pinggir kasur setelah meletakkan tasnya.

"Lay – _ah_...", panggil Suho.

"_Wae_?', tanya Lay. Suho lalu mendekati Lay, berlutut di depannya dan menggenggam kedua tangan Lay.

"_Jebal_, bantulah aku mengingat siapa _yeoja _yang kusukai itu...", ujar Suho memohon pada Lay.

"Kalau kau mengingatnya, kau pasti membencinya. Ia yang membuatmu amnesia.", ujar Lay.

"Tak apa, aku masih menyukainya...", ujar Suho tersenyum. Wajah Lay memanas melihat senyuman bak malaikat milik Suho.

"Kalau seandainya itu aku, bagaimana?", tanya Lay.

"Apa benar kau?', tanya Suho.

"A...a...aku...aku kan hanya...b..bertanya...", jawba Lay gugup.

"Oh, tentu saja aku akan menerima _yeoja _secantik dirimu...", jawab Suho tersenyum lalu mencubit kedua pipi Lay. Ia lalu segera berdiri.

"Istirahatlah...", ujar Suho mengacak pelan rambut Lay dan keluar dari kamar Lay. Lay hanya tersenyum – senyum mengingat bagaimana Suho memperlakukannya. Tiba – tiba ponselnya berdering. Telepon dari Luhan.

"_Ne, waeyo eonnie_?', tanya Lay.

"_Besok Sabtu kita double date. Aku dengan Sehun, kau dengan Suho_._"_, ujar Luhan dari seberang telepon.

"APA?!", teriak Lay. Ia lalu tersadar dan menutup mulutnya.

"_Heh, sudahlah. Ini juga untuk membantu Suho mengembalikan ingatannya. Sudah, aku tutup"_

"Yaa, yaa, yaa!", seru Lay ketika Luhan menutup teleponnya sepihak. Lay lalu segera beranjak tidur.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, mereka berempat jadi melakukan _double date_. Luhan mengajak mereka untuk jalan – jalan di daerah Gangnam, sekalian belanja. Mumpung ada diskon besar – besaran karena ini _weekend_.

Mereka berempat sekarang berada di salah satu distro. Luhan dan Sehun sedang mencoba jaket _couple_. Kalau sudah ketemu apa – apa yang pasangan, Sehun dan Luhan matanya langsung hijau semua. Eh?

Sedangkan Suho dan Lay hanya bingung memilih – milih kaos untuk diri mereka sendiri. Luhan yang mengetahui hal itu langsung memberikan kaos _couple_ yang ia pegang.

"Cobalah ini.", ujar Luhan memberikan kaos _couple_ pada Lay dan Suho.

"Ayolah, kalian berdua cocok.", timpal Sehun. Akhirnya mereka berdua masuk ke ruang pas karena paksaan Sehun dan Luhan. Sedangkan Sehun dan Luhan malah terkikik melihat ekspresi dari Suho dan Lay. Tak berapa lama, Suho dan Lay keluar dari ruang pas dalam waktu bersamaan.

"Wah, kalian benar – benar cocok.", ujar Luhan kagum. Sehun bahkan sampai membuka mulutnya saking takjubnya. Suho dan Lay benar – benar cocok memakai kaos berwarna biru tua dengan angka satu dan tulisan _We are One, Can't be Separate_.

"Karena kalian berdua imut, biar aku yang bayar.", ujar Sehun kemudian. Sehun lalu segera membayar 2 pasang jaket dan 3 pasang kaos _couple_. 1 pasang milik Suho dan Lay. Setelah dari distro, mereka lalu mampir ke kedai es krim.

"Sekarang gantian aku yang traktir. Cepat, kalian mau apa? Kalau aku dan Sehun _Choco Vanilla_.", ujar Luhan.

"Aku Strawberry.", ujar Lay.

"Aku _Vanilla_..", ujar Suho.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Satu _Choco Vanilla _dan satu _Strawberry Vanilla_.", ujar Luhan pada kasir.

"Lho, kami sendiri – sendiri Luhan _noona_...", uajr Suho.

"Disini hanya ada dua rasa dalam satu menu. Lihatlah.", ujar Luhan sambil menunjuk papan menu. Memang kedai es krim ini hanya menjual es krim _couple. _Benar – benar Sehun dan Luhan ini...

Akhirnya mereka berempat menikmati es krim mereka. Sehun dan Luhan sedari tadi sudah ber – _lovey dovey _ria, melupakan bahwa ada dua orang yang memperhatikan mereka dengan menelan ludah berkali – kali. Bahkan tanpa ragu, Sehun dan Luhan memamerkan acara ciuman es krim mereka. Sebenarnya, Lay ingin sekali menyuapi Suho, tertawa, mencium Suho, tapi apa ya pantas?

Jangan khawatir, ini hanya akal – akalan Sehun dan Luhan untuk membuat Suho dan Lay bereaksi. Luhan dan Sehun juga sudah tahu kalau Lay tinggal di rumah Suho.

Tak terasa, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Mereka berempat segera beranjak pulang. Lay sepertinya sudah stress melihat Sehun dan Luhan!

"Ya sudah, selamat malam ya kalian berdua, semoga beruntung...", ujar Luhan lalu mobilnya segera meninggalkan halaman rumah Suho.

"Maksudnya?", tanya Lay.

"Aku tak tahu.", jawab Suho mengedikan bahunya.

"Ayo masuk, aku kedinginan.", ujar Lay lalu menarik tangan Suho. Mereka berdua langsung naik dan masuk ke kamar masing – masing.

Malamnya, Lay tak bisa tidur. Ia keluar dari kamarnya dan akan mengetuk pintu kamar Suho, tapi Lay melihat Suho baru keluar dari kamar mandi hanya mengenakan handuk yang ia pakai menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya.

"_Yaa_ Kim Joonmyeon! Kau lupa disini ada _yeoja_!", seru Lay sambil menutup matanya dengan tangannya.

"Aku memakai celana selutut Yi Xing – _ah_. Oh, tadi kau mau mencariku, masuklah.", ujar Suho lalu menarik Lay masuk ke kamarnya. Lay lalu segera duduk di pinggir ranjang Suho.

"Kenapa kau mencariku?", tanya Suho.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur. Aku ingin bertanya padamu bagaimana agar aku bisa tidur...", jawab Lay. Suho lalu mendekati Lay, dengan posisi yang sama saat mereka berada di kamar Lay.

"Hei, Lay.", panggil Suho.

"Apa?", tanya Lay.

"Aku menyukaimu, apa kau _yeoja _itu? Aku masih belum bisa mengingatnya...", ungkap Suho. Lay hanya membelalakkan matanya karena kaget.

"Aku iri melihat Luhan dan Sehun. Aku ingin melakukannya denganmu, bolehkah?', tanya Suho.

"Mm. Boleh.", jawab Lay sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. Suho lalu mempersempit jarak diantara mereka. Lay lalu menutup matanya. Tak lama, ia merasakan Suho mencium bibirnya dengan lembut. Lay lalu memeluk leher Suho. Suho merasa panas, padahal ia baru saja mandi. Tiba – tiba, seklebat ingatannya muncul kembali.

"Lay, Minho, Krystal, aku! Aku menyukai Lay, Lay yang membuatku seperti ini.", batin Suho. Ia lalu segera melepas ciumannya. Lay tentu saja kaget.

"Pergilah.",ujar Suho dingin.

"_Wae_? Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini?", tanya Lay bingung.

"Aku ingat semuanya, Zhang Yi Xing. Sekarang menyingkirlah dari hadapanku!", teriak Suho lalu menunjuk ke arah pintu. Lay lalu menangis.

"_Miahhe _Suho – _ya_, _mianhe_...", rengek Lay. Tapi Suho tak menanggapinya. Lay lalu berlutu di depan Suho.

"Ampuni aku Kim Joonmyeon, aku menyukaimu sekarang, aku tahu aku salah...", rengek Lay. Kemudian, Suho menyeret Lay keluar dari kamarnya. Tepat ketika Nyonya Kim berada di ujung tangga. Ia khawatir karena mendengar suara tangisan Lay dari bawah. Suho lalu melempar Lay ke lantai. Ia lalu masuk dan mengunci pintu kamarnya.

"Kim Joonmyeon! Buka pintunya! Buka!", tangis Lay sambil berteriak. Ia terduduk di depan pintu kamar Suho. Ia juga menggedor – gedor pintu kamar Suho. Ia masih merengek – rengek di depan kamar Suho. Nyonya Kim lalu menghampiri Lay dan memeluknya.

"_Neo gwenchana, _Yi Xing – _ah_?", tanya Nyonya Kim. Lay lalu memeluk Nyonya Kim.

"Maafkan saya, saya membuat Suho seperti ini...", tangis Lay. Nyonya Kim lalu mengelus – elus punggung Lay. Lay masih saja merengek dan berteriak – teriak seperti tadi. Benar – benar seperti orang yang kehilangan kewarasannya. Nyonya Kim lalu membawa Lay masuk ke kamar Lay.

Dari dalam kamarnya, Suho sebenarnya mendengar teriakan, rengekan dan tangisan Lay. Sebenarnya ia tidak tega, tapi rasa sakit di hatinya membuatnya mendiamkan Lay. Sebaiknya ia berkonsultasi ke orang tuanya dan Sehun Luhan dahulu.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, Lay tidak masuk sekolah. Nyonya Kim menyuruh Suho untuk menitipkan surat Lay.

"Kenapa Lay?', tanya Luhan pada Suho.

"Aku ingat semuanya, _noona_...", ujar Suho. Luhan dan Sehun kaget.

"Jadi maksud _eomma _– mu mengirimiku pesan katanya Lay hampir kehilangan kewarasannya...", ujar Luhan dipotong Suho.

"_Ne, _tadi malama aku mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya, aku lalu menciumnya, dan ingatan bodoh itu merusak segalanya.", ungkap Suho.

"_Hyung_, meskipun rasa sakit itu ada, tapi kan Lay _noona _sekarang menyukaimu. Ayolah, mana Suho _hyung _yang dewasa itu sekarang?", tanya Sehun. Suho lalu menundukkan kepalanya. Ia benar – benar pusing.

"Maafkanlah Lay, Suho – _yaa..._", ujar Luhan

1 minggu sudah Suho mendiamkan Lay, dan selama satu minggu itu pula Lay tidak keluar dari kamarnya. Hanya Nyonya Kim yang sering mengecek keadaan Lay. Namun semenjak Nyonya Kim berangkat dengan Tuan Kim ke NY 2 hari yang lalu, jarang ada yang mengecek keadaan hanya _maid _Hwang yang sesekali mengecek, juga mengantarkan makanan untuk Lay.

Sepulang sekolah, Suho ingin menemui Lay. Ia ingin minta maaf karena sudah berperilaku ingin Lay kembali padanya. Ketika sampai di atas, Suho melihat pintu kamar Lay sedikit terbuka Ia bisa melihat Lay sedang berdiri di dekat balkon. Tapi gerak – geriknya mencurigakan. Lay seperti menyiapkan tali yang akan digunakan...

"Lay akan bunuh diri!"

Suho dengan cepat masuk ke kamar Lay dan mencegah Lay untuk bunuh diri.

"_Yaa_! Kau jangan melakukan hal bodoh!", ujar Suho merebut tali yang akan digunakan Lay untuk gantung diri. Lay lalu menangis.

"Apa pedulimu? Kau membenciku kan? Seharusnya kau bahagia kalau aku mati!", teriak Lay sambil menangis. Lay lalu segera mendekat ke balkon namun Suho menariknya dan menciumnya. Suho lalu melepas ciumanyya.

"Kita belum menyelesaikannya, kau sudah main bunuh diri saja...", ujar Suho tersenyum. Lay hanya terkejut mendengarnya.

"Jadi..."

"_Mianhe_, Yi Xing – _ah_, aku sudah kekanakan. Aku memaafkanmu, sayang...", ujar Suho. Lay lalu memeluk Suho dan menangis.

"_Uljima_. Cepat cuci mukamu. Aku sudah tidak sabar!", ujar Suho. Lay lalu segera keluar dan masuk ke kamar mandi mencuci mukanya. Suho lalu segera berganti pakaian dan menunggu Lay di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Nah, kau cantik sekarang...", ujar Suho lalu menggendong Lay ala _bridal style_. Suho lalu segera menaruh Lay di ranjangnya dan ia segera mengunci pintu kamarnya.

"_Y – yaa_, Kim Joonmyeon...", ujar Lay gugup ketika Suho mengunci pintu dan mendekatinya.

"Tenang saja, kita kan masih SMA, itu akan menjadi masalah..", ujar Suho. Tanpa persetujuan Lay, ia segera mencium Lay dengan ganasnya. Suho lalu membawa Lay untuk berbaring, karena mereka tadi dalam posisi duduk. Suho semakin memperdalam ciumannya dengan Lay. Ia lalu menggigit bibir Lay.

"Aa...", rintih Lay ketika Suho menggigit bibirnya. Suho tak menyiakan kesempatan ini. Tak lama lidah mereka berdua sudah beradu. Lay yang tak tahan, mencoba menarik – narik kemeja Suho, dan beberapa kancingnya terlepas. Suho lalu menghentikan ciumanyya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau merusak kemeja kesayanganku..", ujar Suho melihat kancing kemejanya yang beberapa sudah terlepas – dari jahitannya – dan terlihat berantakan.

"Itu salahmu Suho!", ujar Lay tak mau kalah.

"Aku harus menghukummu, Zhang Yi Xing.", ujar Suho dengan _evil smirk_ – nya.

"_Yaa_!", teriak Lay. Sudahlah, kita tinggalkan saja mereka berdua.

.

.

.

"Aku mengantuk sekali...", keluh Lay. Pagi ini kelas mereka jam kosong.

"Aku tebak. Kalian berdua pasti...ehm tadi malam, ya kan?", tanya Sehun. Suho langsung saja memukulnya dengan gulungan majalah yang ia baca.

"Apa aku segila itu? Kita masih SMA!", ujar Suho.

"Semalaman aku membantu Suho mengerjakan tugas sastranya. Ia menghukumku karena aku merusak kemeja kesayangannya.", ujar Lay lesu. Ia menguap lagi. Luhan hanya cekikikan.

"Iya, kau harus ganti rugi Zhang Yi Xing.", timpal Suho.

"Itu kan salahmu kenapa kau..._aish jinjja_! Jangan dibahas!", ujar Lay lalu menundukkan kepalanya di meja untuk tidur. Luhan, Sehun dan Suho tertawa terbahan – bahak melihat Lay. Lay yang biasanya jutek, cuek, kasar sekarang berubah menjadi Lay yang ceria, periang dan manis. Tentu saja semua senang dengan perubahan Lay, apalagi Li Yin. Li Yin bahkan membelikan _dress _warna _cream _seharga 150.000 KRW hanya untuk Lay. Tidak hanya itu, orang tua Lay langsung membelikan Lay _gadget _yang Lay inginkan semenjak dulu. Ya, sekarang Lay lebih _update _dari pada dulu.

"Ternyata menjadi gadis manis itu banyak untungnya...", celetuk Lay. Sekarang ia, Suho, Sehun dan Luhan berada di kantin. Setelah Suho, Sehun dan Luhan mentertawakannya tadi, Lay marah – marah dan menyuruh Luhan dan Sehun mentraktirnya. Karena takut Lay mengamuk lagi, Luhan dan Sehun terpaksa mengiyakan.

"Lalu kenapa kau dulu menjadi _yeoja _berandalan dan susah diatur?", tanya Sehun. Lay lalu memberikan _deathglare _– nya pada Sehun.

"Iya iya, _noona_...", ujar Sehun. Mereka berempat sudah memesan, tinggal menunggu pesanan mereka datang.

"Oh ya, ayo _double date _lagi. Aku ingin balas dendam..!", ujar Lay dengan tawa horornya.

"Umm, _noona_. Sebaiknya jangan...",ujar Sehun memelas.

"Tidak bisa. Kalian berdua tidak bisa menolak...", bantah Lay.

"Lu, kita akan mati di tangan Lay _noona_..."

**THE END**

Next : Underestimate (KaiSoo Ver)

Hai hai hai!

Aduh, akhirnya rate nya naik jadi T+. Rating paling tinggi yang pernah aku buat! Hue, aku gak pandai buat begituan...

Akhirnya selesai juga remake dari Violent Love ini, cerita sebelum di remake bener2 gak mood dibaca...

Reviewnya ya, ini adalah chapter paling panjang yang pernah aku buat...


End file.
